Gallows Hill
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: On the outskirts of town there sits an old mansion. Twenty years ago, police responded to a distress call there, only to find unspeakable horrors within. Long since abandoned, Nikki enters its rundown halls alongside her friends to uncover the truth of the incident. Can they stick together and survive until sunrise? (An alternate universe horror story set after Social Problems!)
1. Gallows Hill

**This project was originally going to come as a Halloween special for the month of October. However – Since it has been a year since I started writing Huniepop I thought, I'd start it now as a commemorative thing. This one is for all of the horror enthusiasts out there. Like Social Problems, this story will be told from a first person perspective and a character switch will be respresented by their name. It takes place in an alternate universe after the Social Problems bad ending.**

 **For those of you that aren't familiar with the lore of my series I'd recommend reading both Social Problems and Hairdresser before you start. However, I'm sure Nikki and Kyanna fans will enjoy this even if they haven't read them! I'll be updating the timeline on my profile too.**

 **Lastly, my inspiration came from several aspects of mythos and legend on the horror spectrum - including mediums such as novels, folklore, and video games. There's also a new poll going up on my profile. Pick the two characters you think might have what it takes to survive until the end! Cast your vote now – because your opinions are always welcome. Let's begin!  
**

* * *

 **Gallows Hill  
**

 _ **Tiffany**_

Another night sat in the Bar and Lounge with Nikki and Audrey. It's been a really long time since we did anything interesting to break the everyday boredom. I take a sip of my Lemon Drop and look across the table. "So… what do you girls want to do this weekend?"

Nikki shrugs off my words and twiddles her thumbs disinterestedly. "I thought I'd stay home and play some games. After all… there's a new expansion for House of Zombies coming out on Sunday and I've got my pre-order set."

"Ann-Marie," I sigh with frustration. As always, she wants to sit beside her computer instead of going outside, "The three of us promised to do something this weekend… right Audrey?"

I look to my red-haired bestie for a little support in the matter. The most I get from her is a nonchalant frown before she goes back to slamming down drinks, "I can't say I give too many fucks, Tiff…. Let's just go to Lusties and dance some… drag Nikki along too while we're at-"

"But guys," Nikki whines as she glances between the two of us like a puppy in the rain, "I really don't feel like going outside again…. Dragging me out tonight like this… fills my quota for the next month."

"Goodness me… you two drive me loopy sometimes…." I reach out to finish my drink and look back to my closest friends, the woman of blue and my fiery companion of red, "Okay… okay…. If you don't want to do anything then that's fine I suppose… but I was really looking forward to having some fun!"

"I've got a great idea… seriously fucking cool!" Audrey springs into action with red eyes ablaze – her burning rubies filling me with a sense of nervous excitement.

Whenever she plans something, it usually amounts to getting horribly drunk – something I can't afford to do right now since I've not been babysitting a lot these past few weeks. Not just that, but Audrey and I have our final exam coming up soon.

Oh, whatever…. I've been working hard on my essay for Miss Yumi for goodness knows how long. I think I've earned the opportunity to let my hair down!

Nikki however – doesn't seem to thrilled with the idea, "If this involves going out clubbing again then you guys can count me out…. Hangovers are seriously lame….."

"Oh stop whining, Nikk," Audrey barks loudly, quieting the both of us in a single swoop. "Hear me out in this one…."

I pull my chair a little closer with Nikki following suit. We're both beside Audrey as she downs her last drink and smirks sinisterly. That look… I can't say I feel all too comforted by it.

"So," she clasps her hands together as her lips curve with glee, "You two heard the stories, right? You know… the ones about the old house a short drive out of town?"

"Gallows Hill?" Now Nikki seems even more interested. She shuffles in as close as she can get, her glasses tilted with a strange glint of curiosity, "I've read about that place on a bunch of blogs… but it's usually Creepypasta crap…."

I can't say I've heard of the place before. Where are they both going with this? For once, it seems like they have strong flicker of mutual interest.

"They say the guy that originally built it was a serial killer," Audrey slinks her fingers across the length of the table and reaches for her purse, "and… get this shit! The house has been sat on top of a hill all alone, apparently it's like over a hundred years old… but the last owner mysteriously vanished over twenty years ago."

"Why'd they call it Gallows Hill?" Here's hoping either one of them can answer my question.

"Because," Nikki pushes up her glasses with a glint of pride shining in her deep blue eyes. She looks like a college lecturer when she does that, "Back when Glenberry was still a tiny village… they used to take criminals to the hill just outside and hang them there. In the end… I guess the name just stuck."

"Creepy," I feel a little sick, but before it gets to bad I shoot my eyes to Audrey with curiosity, "But why are you bringing this up now?"

"Well duh," she snorts – her laugh belting out with tipsy enjoyment, "We should totally go up there and take a look at the place… one of the rumours said there's still lights on inside…. What ya think the chances are of finding some crazy shit in there?"

"They say teens from the local high school vanish near there all the time… I mean… if you believe the news that is – which I don't." Ann-Marie takes an apprehensive sip of her lukewarm beer, "You know the news is rigged to fit the political inclinations of the government right? They're telling you what they want you to believe."

"Oh for God sakes," Audrey growls, silencing the conspiracy theories of our mutual friend in an instant, "So what? A couple of kids went missing near that place like… five years ago! That doesn't have a dammed thing to do with the fucking government…. There's all sorts of whispers around campus… like the first owner still prowls around… and there's a monster living in there… but you don't think I believe it, do you?"

"Myths and legends start from somewhere, Audrey." Nikki narrows her gaze and looks to me, then back to our redheaded companion, "You'll be sorry if there is something in there… and it comes into town wanting to possess you or something for speaking ill of it…."

"So now you're saying there's ghosts in there, too? Hah!" Audrey bawls in amusement. The look on her face is borderline hysterical. "Alright… if you believe in that shit so much… how about you come up there with me? The only way you'll stop believing is if you see it with your own eyes, right?"

As long as I've known Nikki she's always operated on a strange sense of logic – quick to believe most nutty ideas, but she'll only let them go if she finds solid proof one way or the other.

"I'm in. I wouldn't be against proving the local conspiracy theorists nuts on my blog wrong." No way – Nikki... swayed just like that. Ann-Marie? What's gotten into you?

"Oh my god, yes!" Audrey cheers and jumps up from the table, "Well… if I can get the PC Princess to come… you better be in too, Tiff!" She winks and makes her way across the balcony, "Give me your answer by the time I'm back… gonna grab another drink. You guys want one?"

"I'll pass," Nikki adamantly declares with a shake of the head – a motion I likewise follow her on. If I keep drinking, I'll be in no frame of mind to wake up at a decent time tomorrow.

"Suit yourselves."

I'm left with Nikki – she's glued to her phone madly pressing the screen, "I'll show her who's wrong…. Don't make fun of the powers that govern the world, Audrey…."

I have to find out for myself exactly why Nikki wants to do this, "Hey Ann-Marie," with a tap on the shoulder I lean in to look at her phone, "You're not usually one to do something like this… it's got me a little worried about you…. I mean, you look so driven."

"The house on the hill has bothered me for years," she explains in a matter of fact tone, bringing up a page on screen. The title reads 'Horror at the Old House' and depicts the image of a gruff late thirties man in a sharp suit.

"Read the article." I'm instructed with a surprisingly stern tone of voice. It doesn't look like she intends to give up on this one. With I sigh I take her phone into my hand – it's the same unusual model of cell she picked up about six months ago.

* * *

 _Horror at the Old House - May 22_ _nd_ _1994_

' _Police officers responded to a distress call from the mansion atop Gallows Hill – just ten short miles outside of Glenberry today as an emotionally distraught member of the housekeeping staff called with the claim of an assailant running amok across the grounds. However – the brave officers of the GPD were far from prepared for what they found when arriving upon the scene.'_

' _Rookie Officer Barry Chang told Glenberry Gazette reporters that upon arrival he found several members of the staff brutally killed in the main entrance hall. After an in-depth search, it was also noted that further members of the staff had vanished alongside the owner, Mister Randal Stevens. There are no reported survivors aside the lone caller, and police ask for the cooperation of the local community as investigations continue.'_

 _The house has been a part of local history for almost a century and a half – of which ithe grounds were once used as a place to execute notorious criminals. This practice was very common until officials eventually overturned it at the beginning of the nineteen hundreds. However – many questions remain unanswered. Who or what was responsible for such a loss of life? Furthermore - where are those who have so tragically disappeared without a trace? Needless to say – the well-established history of the mansion atop Gallows Hill lives on even to this day.'_

* * *

"Oh my… that's terrible!" I nudge back from the screen slightly. "To think… I've seen that house so many times before coming back into town… and I never knew a thing about the history."

"That's why I have to go, Tiffany." Nikki smiles with confidence and places her hand on my shoulder – her usually shy features turning bright and powerful. "Something happened inside that place… something really shitty… and I feel like it's my responsibility to get to the bottom of it…. I don't care if Audrey wants to screw around in there like an idiot… I have my own reasons."

"Like a detective," I chuckle softly – oh Ann-Marie, how sweet you are. "Well… since you put it that way… I guess I could come with you both… and maybe take a look around…."

"Thank you," my gentle, geeky friend smiles softly, her shyness coming back to the front as she brings her eyes down to the LED screen of her phone for a second time, "Don't worry… you know how smart I am… I won't do anything to get us into trouble. I only want to look inside for myself… see if there's anything there worthwhile."

The resounding clank of a glass against the table steals away my attention. Audrey is back with another pair of daquri's set down. There she waits – hands resting against her hips. "Booze…."

Sitting down, she looks me in the eyes, my lights of blue glowing gently against the powerful burning of her own red ones. Her expression, she looks… fired up! "Alright! Let's cut the crap, Tiff," she chuckles between a sip of her next drink, the ice clanging in the glass, "It'll be super fucking awesome to go see that dusty old place… it's like a living relic or something! So… you in, girl? I mean… shit! If I've managed to get Nikki aboard then you better not leave me hanging!"

A shiver pulses up my back in an instant. Strange – it feels like there's a presence of some kind looming over me. I've had this kind of thing since I was a little kid, a bad feeling to warn me whenever there's something dangerous right around the corner.

But… you only live once, right?

"Okay!" I give a fragile smile to Audrey – nodding my head in agreement with her words of encouragement, "I'll come with you! Yep! You can count me in!"

"That settles it," Audrey cheers rowdily and slams back the rest of the liquid in her glass. When she drinks like this I'm sure it doesn't even touch the sides, "We'll go tomorrow… just before sunset. Meet me at the top of the hill… near the big metal gate around the outside of the house… and don't be late! No way in Hell am I going in there without either of you!"

A nod from myself and a grunt from Nikki seal the deal! Looks like we have plans tomorrow night after all… I only hope this doesn't turn out to be a bad idea. There's something in the back of my mind but I just can't place it. After reading, the article Nikki showed me… no... it's my mind playing tricks on me, I'm sure.

* * *

 _ **Kyanna**_

"It's been a long time since we walked like this – a very long time. Thank you, Mike… for agreeing to meet with me like this." The sun's going down – I hadn't noticed it until right now. It looks beautiful even with the angry clouds in the sky – a nice ending to a swell day.

Mike – a friend I used to be closer to than anyone since my ex-boyfriend turned into a cheating scumbag. There was a time about a year back when I thought we'd start dating, but it never happened. It was sad, seeing him change so much. I mean, when Mikey and me first met he was sweet, hopeless and naïve – but his heart was always in the right place. Just like my ex, he became so different, threw his life into playing in his band tenfold – his entire attitude and dress sense switched… and I had to sit there and watch as he drifted away from me. Yet I always cared about him… and I don't think he ever noticed… not until it was too late.

His long peroxide hair and those shimmering green eyes of his – dammit… I can't help but feel smitten just by looking at them. Here he is, stood beside me – dressed on point in an unbuttoned dark-blue shirt with his toned torso on show, a pair of flashy black pants and shined shoes to match. Around his neck there hangs a little sliver pendent with smoothed circular edges. Wow – it looks like real silver too, not the fake stuff.

He smiles at me with his rugged features for a moment, brushing a hand across his nine o clock shadow before giving a sad smile, "Don't mention it…. It's the least I could do. After all… you had my back when I first moved out here… and I guess I owe you…."

"Owe me for what?" We've stopped now – taking a moment to breathe at the side of the road back toward town. Damn… looks like we walked further than I thought!

Mikey shakes his head at me. His eyes are as downcast as the clouds in the evening sky. "I broke my promise, remember?" He pauses in solemn reflection – droplets of water splash against the concrete at our feet. "I promised you I'd never change who I was… but in the end it didn't turn out that way…. I became a shadow of the person I used to be."

My heart sinks like a weight. What am I supposed to say when he goes admitting something like that? He backs away from me a little further and looks off in the distance. Is he gazing at the setting sun?

"I still remember the night on the beach, Kyanna… all the things we talked about and the things we said. You put a lot of trust in me… you shared your past… and I gave you my word we'd meet again like that… but we never did."

With a spin of the heels he's looking back to me. I can't tell if it's the gentle pattering of the rainfall or not – but could he be crying? "….Damn you, dude," I smile with pain in my heart, inching forward with hesitant footsteps. I can't leave him looking deflated like that – so I take him into my arms.

"Damn you for bringing it up at a time like this," Yet I'm hugging him close like he means the world to me, "You've always been a best friend to me… that's never changed…." I can't deny my feelings any longer, and thank God the rain is masking the fact that there's tears in my eyes. "I'm happy we can spend time together like we used to. Mikey… I need to tell you something…."

We're face to face – I won't let him escape my hold now I've caught him – the one that got away. All that matters is we're together like this. I'm losing myself in the soft glow of his emerald eyes against the silvery droplets of rain. "What is it? What do you wanna say?" His words draw me even closer.

I have to tell him the truth before I chicken out! Okay, Kyanna. Tell him how you really feel. We're inching nearer with every passing moment – so close now that I can feel his breath against the side of my face. "The truth is," This is it – I have to tell him, "….I never stopped caring ab-"

 ***BOOM! CRASH!***

A powerful crack of thunder tears through the angry blackened sky. Rain hammers against the ground as violent as ever, and Mike is clinging to me so tight it hurts. Wait... he's shaking!

"I h-hate the thunder…. Shit… can we get out of here? I don't think I can-"

 ***BANG!***

A vicious growl escapes from Mikey as he clings to me even tighter – his eyes are missing their brightness – the coolness in his demeanour completely washed out. "….There has to be s-somewhere we can take shelter until it stops…."

I look around in a hurry whilst keeping a motherly hold around his middle. There's nothing in immediate sight. We're practically on the open road since we walked so far! No… wait! What's that over there?

"Look, across from us!" I point and Mike pushes away from me gently, "About a half mile over that way… at the top of the hill! Looks like a house!"

"Fuck it… let's go!" He speeds off ahead of me with amazing pace – I'm the more athletic one of us both by far and I'm struggling to keep up. Damn, knuckle head! Slow down!

The two of us pound our way through the rain with incredible quickness – myself moving to keep a pace equal to Mike. Reaching out, he grabs my hand and we're joined, my face's soft redness hidden by the rainfall as we continue toward our destination.

Our feet splash through the quickly forming puddles as we head toward the grassy pathway that leads up the hill. I keep a firm grip on my friend, both for our safety and because I want to. "We're almost there," I call through the thunderous booms of nature's elements, "Just a little further and we should be fine…."

* * *

Looks like I called it wrong, because at the top of the hill we're stopped by a towering perimeter fence of half-rusted black metal, "Well shit… What do we do now? The weather's not letting up!"

"Climb over," and before I can ever tell him how stupid the idea sounds, Mike is already halfway toward the top. To say it looks rickety as ever is the understatement of the day. "C'mon, Kyanna! I see a little outhouse in the courtyard… we can get under the canopy until it eases off."

I had better follow the lug to make sure he doesn't end up injuring himself. Call it my motherly instinct, but I'd never forgive myself if a person I held so close got hurt on my watch. "Okay! I'm right behind you! Please, Mikey… be careful! It doesn't look too steady!"

While I focus on climbing up my ears make out the sound of my blond friend hauling over the fence and dropping down to the muddy ground on the other side. "I'm fine!" He calls over to me – much to my relief. "Swing your legs over and I'll catch you…"

"O-okay," I shakily call back whilst holding myself steady. It feels like this old death trap might give at any second, "Don't let me fall on my butt! It's a long way down!"

"Promise... I'm not gonna let you fall," he shouts through the thunder, "Trust me…."

Trust – something I found hard to put in Mike after he turned away from me in the past – but now isn't the time for that. Closing my eyes, my heart fluttering nervously, I put my safety in his hands, "Here I go," and drop from the railings.

"Gotcha," Mike skids in the mud to catch me, his strong arms gripping me tight to his chest as he holds the both of us in place, "Kept my word, didn't I?" Our eyes are connected again, brown flickering against green in the rain – at least until I'm released and find my own two feet.

With that, we make a break for the canopy near an old greyed outhouse half built of wood and finished with bricks. The windows are cracked and broken with mismatched cobwebs flowing in the sheer force of the rainfall. It doesn't look like it's been used in years. Now we're both huddled together, drenched, but at least we're out of the immediate force of the weather.

"Did you see that?" I can hear a voice that isn't one of our own through the booms of thunder, "I swear… I saw it! Two of them! They hopped over the fence!"

"You're imagining it, Audrey. I didn't see anyone!" A second voice – and wow! That one sounds an awful lot like Tiffany, but it couldn't be, surely. What would she be doing here right now?

"Fine! Don't believe me! I'll go check it out!" Footsteps squelch against the ground – their quickness resembling a dash as somebody – an unknown figure nears our place of shelter.

"We're not alone." Mike grips my hand tight for a moment before swinging out from the canopy and taking a step forward, "Stick close, Kyanna."

"YOU FUCKER!" A shrill, girly voice screams - I'm forced to watch as Mike is struck hard by a wisp in the storm. He's sent toppling back but narrowly manages to keep his footing as somebody dressed in dark red with long hair of the same color wrestles against him.

I move in to help, and that's when I see her entirely – an unfortunate acquaintance I've had the displeasure of meeting many times before. "Audrey? The shit? Audrey Belrose! This is loco! What are you doing here?"

She releases Mike at the sound of my voice – glaring daggers back and forth between us both as her skinny hands slink around her hips. "Kyanna Delrio… and Mike fucking Winters! This is just fantastic," she gags in disgust, "You two are the last people I wanna see right now!"

Man – I want to punch the prissy little madam. Just the sight of her gives me a crawly feeling under my skin. She's a nasty piece of work. "You're not the only one," I bite back with anger building in my voice, "I can't believe you're up h-"

"Calm down, the both of you!" Mike steps in between us as a barrier, "It's piss pouring and I don't wanna stand here and listen to grown women bicker like kids. Let's get some place dry!"

"Fine," Audrey snorts, slapping his hand away violently, "Follow me…. We opened up one of the outhouses across the courtyard… if you don't wanna get wet then hurry the Hell up!"

She stomps away like a spoiled child and glares all the more hatefully at Mike as she goes.

I'm left with rage boiling as my blond companion stays rooted to the ground - a hesitant flickers in his eyes. "Should we follow her?" I ask as lean up against his shoulder.

"Better than standing out in the rain like this," and just like that, Mikey takes off in the same direction, "You're coming, aren't you?"

"Not like I have a choice," I utter under my breath – part of me would rather be struck by lightning than sit in the same room as that bitch in the red dress.

* * *

 _ **Nikki**_

We're lucky the padlock on the door was half-rusted off, otherwise we'd still be stood outside in the rain like a bunch of idiots. I'd be lying if I said there's anything of note in here – a dust-laden single bed, pressed up against the far left wall, and it's mould encrusted. Near the doorway, there's an aged bookshelf as equally tattered, and across the cracked, damp walls there hangs a couple of web-laden portraits. They're peeling with age - and their once bright color is totally washed out. Thankfully, we've been able to generate a little warmth by starting a miniature fire in the middle of the room with some of the books that weren't waterlogged. The floors are covered in a thin, dirtied brownish-green carpet with the faded pattern of flowers.

Tiffany squeezes the water from her pigtails, frowning, "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't come up here. We should head back once the rain stops. I could use the time way more productively and focus on my studies."

As soon as we got close to the main house it started thundering – we've been shut in here ever since. I'd still like to take a look inside, but not if I'm on my own. If Tiffany goes home then I am t-

"Look who I found wandering around outside!" Oh great – Audrey's back again, standing in the doorway with that grumpy look across her face. Strange, she only looks happy when she's either drunk or high.

My heart thumps hard – someone I've not seen in a long time comes through the door. Be calm Nikki… keep it under control. "Mike?"

It's him… no way. I didn't think I'd see him again, "….Hey…erm… are you okay?" Great – now I bet I sound like an idiot.

"Nikki?" He stiffens up for a moment and averts his eyes from mine. Wow – six months and you don't have more to say than that, "and Tiffany too? All three of you are here?"

The tension in the room is horrible – I feel queasy. Yes, Mike – all three of us are here. The three girls you've dated this past year are all in the same place.

"I didn't think we'd see you here." Tiffany edges closer to me and holds my hand. She's being defensive of me again, and I can understand her sentiment.

"KYANNA!" Just like that my cheerleader friend springs up from her place beside me, sweeping past everyone else and flinging her arms around a curvy Hispanic girl. I've never met her before – she's a little taller than me, and she's wearing denim shorts and a simple striped tank top with sneakers. Shiny looped earrings hang from her ears and holding her hair in place is a red band – she's really pretty.

"Tiffany!" The newly added forth woman hugs her back and looks across the room with a questioning – slightly confused gaze.

"Hold the fucking phone for a second," Audrey erupts as she looks around the small crowd. She's pissed, and her red lips have twisted into a frown. "Let's get shit straight before this soap opera bullshit carries on! What are you doing here, Delrio, and why is this douche with you?"

The tension is back again – I can see this 'Kyanna' girl's fist clenching from all the way over here. "We were out on a walk and it started raining. We ran up here to take shelter." Her response is abrupt and far from friendly, there's some noticeable hostility here.

A growl from Mike. He backs up toward the door with arms held around his chest in defence. His green gaze sweeps across the room before swooping back out toward the pounding storm. "We're out of here as soon as this shit show of a storm backs off."

Still – I wonder if I can get these two to stick around a little longer. After all… I've not seen Mike in such a long time, and while part of me isn't happy… I kinda want him to stay. Call me an idot - but a shred of me really misses the time we spent together. "So… you're not here to check out the old house?"

"I didn't even know this place was here, Nikki – only moved to Glenberry about eighteen months ago, remember? Besides," Mikey flicks his peroxide hair to the side and looks toward the sky, "Seems like the rain might be slowing down. I'd rather hop over the fence and be on my way back home… right Kyanna?"

The dark-haired lady gives a playful smile and moves toward the door. "….Maybe we could take a look… at least until things settle. This is Gallows Hill, Mikey. Rumour has it the place is haunted. Who knows? Might be fun!"

"You're kidding me, aren't you? Please don't tell me you're seriously thinking of staying up here?"

Kyanna chuckles and places a hand on his shoulder – something about that makes my heart twinge. "…Just for fun… then soon as we're done looking around we can go straight back the way we came and head for town…. How about it?"

"Fine," and with that, Mikey heads out into the rain again. He looks as though he's staring off in the direction of the house, "Just a couple of minutes… and only if we can get inside easily. I'm not busting in if the place's locked up."

"AWESOME," Kyanna smiles, "So cool! I've always wanted to come out here!"

Tiffany snoops up behind Kyanna and smiles warmly at her. Wait… I'm sure I've heard Kyanna mentioned before. Isn't she the girl Tiffany babysits for?

"I'll stick with you! Besides," my pigtailed friend reaches into the little knapsack on her back, "I brought a flashlight."

* * *

 _ **Mike**_

It's been an hour – the rain has stopped and the five of us are crowded outside the house. Its huge shadow looms over us with an eerie aura. Weird – I feel a chill running down my back. From the outside this place looks massive – a mansion of wooden panelling with solid white shutters banging against the obscured windowpanes. It's painted blue with a red stone staircase leading up to the porch, four stories high, and it's strange, but the top floor window looks narrowed as if a pair of sinister eyes are glaring down at us. All mAnnr of plant life slink across the long since deserted building, and the wide double doors of the front entrance are nailed shut with elongated, jagged planks of wood.

"Well," Audrey chimes – she stands at the front with Tiffany and Kyanna, "We're not getting in this w-"

 ***BANG!***

Everyone flinches – eyes drawn toward a pair of flapping wooden doors in the wind. "I'll go have a look," so I take the lead and make my way across the muddy pathway to the side. Interesting – I didn't see this before, "Looks like a trapdoor," I call out to the group and yank the doors wide apart, taking a quick glance downward, "I think I see a light down there!"

"A trapdoor," Audrey shoves me aside, "Move," and with little remorse, she climbs halfway down and slides across the side of the wall. With a short grunt she hops down, her feet clacking as they connect with the ground. "Cool," she shouts with an echo, "It's a wine cellar! Dusty as all shit! I bet it leads into the rest of the house!"

Before I can find the words Tiffany has already followed suit and dropped down as well. "Wow... you're right! Amazing… it looks so dated in here…."

Something about this doesn't rub me the right way – a fearful pang in my heart acts as a further warning. "You're coming, aren't you?" Yet a comforting hand on my shoulder and a smile from Kyanna are enough to act as a buffer.

A lightning bolt strikes in my brain – it's warning me to turn back now. However, I couldn't live with the idea of leaving these four women, each whom I've known at various times in my recent life. It doesn't sit right with me.

So – with a nod, I seal the deal, "Of course…. We came here together… we're leaving together."

"Alrighty! See you down there!" Leaning toward the edge, Kyanna climbs down on the rusted wall ladder and slides across the wall, eventually dropping into the cellar with the gentle 'thump' of her sneakers against the ground.

I turn back to find Nikki right behind – standing there in her rain-drenched sweater with a pondering hand rested against her chin. "I see it in your eyes. You have a bad feeling too, Mike."

"That obvious, huh?" It's true – and part of me isn't surprised the lady with blue hair figured it out. One thing – despite her gaming habits she's sharp as a tack.

"I know you… better than Tiffany or Audrey…. That – and let's be straight for a second shall we? This house… it's been derelict for the last twenty-one years. If that's the case… then why is a trapdoor open… and why are there lights turned on?"

We're on the same wavelength, "Something doesn't add up…."

Nikki nods and steps up beside me – looking me in the eyes intently with her sapphires, "Exactly… which is why I brought this."

Sliding her hand into the confines of her shorts pocket, she pulls out a phone. Wait – that shape and design, the circle edges and heart shaped button at the bottom near the power switch. There's no way! "A Huniebee…. How did you manage to-"

"A friend," she answers abruptly as she moves to place her free hand upon my shoulder, holding me with eyes honed intently, "….Did you bring yours?"

This is insane, "How did you even know I have one?"

"A friend," her answer is the same as before, "Now… please, Mikey…. Did you bring your Huniebee with you?"

"Never leave home without it." I pull the device from my pocket and show the LED screen, "Do you really think I'll need it?"

"Precaution." Nikki sweeps past me and makes her way toward the trapdoor. Sliding the phone back into her pocket, she climbs down and slinks across the wall. However, before dropping she turns back with a hint of pain in her gaze, "You hurt me…. You really hurt me…. But that doesn't mean I want anything bad to happen to you. Stay safe in there… and if you get lost… use your Huniebee to find me."

A flushed smile from Miss Ann-Marie, and with that, she drops down into the cellar. Now I'm alone, a shudder crawling up my back for a second time. I look behind in slight panic. It feels like there's something watching me.

"Must be my imagination."

Before climbing down I decide to examine the house once more from where I'm standing. Something about it feels… terrifying to me… cold even. What in the world happened to this place?

"I have a very bad feeling about this…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this – I know it was very long compared to the opening chapters I usually write. Did you like it? Please feel free to leave me some feedback and let me know what you thought – I'm always grateful for support from my readers. I felt like doing something completely different with the series while still keeping the same character interactions from before.**

 **Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam studio! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Blackout

**It's been a couple of weeks since I've written anything substantial. I know many people were expecting updates to my other stories, but I like to employ the element of surprise where I can. This is another chapter for the horror fans. I hope you enjoy it! I'm keeping these opening authors notes short. Let's dive straight in, shall we?**

* * *

 **Blackout  
**

 ** _Mike_**

My eyes ache under the dull lights – my every footstep bringing my further and further down this dusty corridor. Nothing but the sound of my shoes clacking against the stone floor serves to break the all too painful silence. There's a feeling in my gut, something that keeps on telling me to turn back now. I shouldn't be here, and I know it. Hell, if I knew what was good for me I'd grab Kyanna's hand and turn back the other way.

This basement has so many archways and cavernous corners. I feel as though I might get lost forever if I break away from the group. I think it's best I stick at the back and bring up the rear. Who knows what in the world is down here. Worse still, why do I have an icy feeling running down my back?

"Hey! Fuck me. Take a look at this! Wine racks!" Audrey pauses the group with a wave of the hand and hurries on ahead – stopping just short of an old oaken cask covered in dust. Beside it, a wooden storage shelf filled to the brim with cobweb-coated bottles – an old relic seemingly forgotten for eternity.

"Should you be touching that?" Tiffany stops at her side, acting as the voice of overdue caution. "How long have those been here? Are the even saf-"

"Ohhh stop! The good stuff lasts forever!" A dismissive redhead – a redhead who seems more interested in the allure of expensive alcohol than the unnerving surroundings, waves the cheerleader off. "See?"

I watch from my sentry spot in the corner as Audrey wipes the dirt and muck off the bottle in her hand, peering down at the worn-label to get a better look. "Holy shit! Jackpot! Nineteen-thirty! I'm so totally taking this."

"But it isn't ours to take," Tiffany chimes in again, "We're already trespassing. How do we know somebody else isn't here? A groundskeeper or someone like that? You never know... somebody might still look after this place."

"Quit being a fucking buzzkill Tiffany-Maye." Audrey's shout bounces off the walls with painful longevity. "Since we took the time to come up here we might as well grab a souvenir, shit!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Silence in the aftermath – the pigtailed blonde sighs ashamedly and resumes course after that, her frilly friend following with a pleased smirk.

Kyanna follows them closely, saying little, but swiftly rolls her eyes while they aren't looking. That leaves Nikki and me, trailing at the back, trading equally nervous expressions.

"I know I said it before, but... How is nobody alarmed that the electricity still works in here when it's been boarded up for so long? Worse still, why is this cellar open in the first place?"

Nikki's questions, quiet and thoughtful, provoke a little reflection on my part – especially since I'm the only one to hear them on account of the others racing on ahead. She's right, and there's no denying it. As she stands there, nervously hugging a pair of slender arms around her soaking wet pullover, I can't help but wonder, too.

"We won't find out unless we keep going," I counter with a fragile smile. "Besides, I'd rather not keep standing around in here too long. Something about old stone passageways like these… gives me the creeps."

A weak smile at best from Ann-Marie. She runs a hand through her soggy hair, giving me a quiet nod, "Makes me think of the old European houses you see in murder mystery games."

That wasn't a funny comparison – not in the slightest. I give her a sharp stare and shake my head, moving on with renewed spring in my step. "Why'd you say that now? Your timing is far from ideal. I hope you know that."

"I was only kidding," she bounces back, picking up her pace to stay beside me. "Lighten up."

The electric down here doesn't look all that stable. Every few seconds it erupts in small surges before dimming, almost looking as though it might die out at any second. Not only that, there's an oppressive aura in the air I can't quiet explain. I didn't think it was possible for it to be colder indoors, but I stand corrected.

"You guys better get over here!" Shoes echo in our direction – an all too familiar figure sliding to an abrupt stop just ahead of the blue-haired gamer girl and myself. Kyanna puffs out her ample chest in a heaving breath, eying us both with an excitable smile. "We've found some stairs! C'mon! This way. Looks like they lead into a kitchen."

How she can be so cheery is beyond me, but regardless, I pick up the pace, following her halfway between a jog and a run, looking back every couple of seconds to make sure my bespectacled companion keeps up.

We're lead to the end of the pathway with Kyanna's help, and I find myself staring toward a wide flight of concrete steps, a solid brick wall to the left of them, and no guard rail to the right. To say I'm uneasy about their construction is putting it lightly. One misstep on these things and I'll end up breaking my neck.

By the time I'm prepared to assail this next challenge, Miss Delrio is already halfway up, galloping with her usual athletic pride. I know it's wrong, but I can't help but stare at her lovely womanly asserts packed so nicely into the vest and shorts she's wearing.

"You two coming, or am I leaving you down there?" Our bright-eyed fitness coach turns back with a majestic flip of her silky black hair, resting a hand upon one of her hips. "Tiffany and Audrey went on ahead. I think they said something about a drawing room across from here."

"Calm down. I'm moving. I'm moving. Damn, Kyanna." I exhale sharply in an attempt to offset my aching body. All this climbing fences, running up hills, and trekking across long stone cellars is getting tiring. "Not all of us have the same stamina levels as you."

"Couch potato," she winks at me, swinging back to continue her all too lithe conquest of the staircase. "You don't have an excuse. You weight-train, dude."

Nikki's gasps at my back are proof enough she's keeping up. Over my shoulder I catch the slightest glimpse of her wheezing for breath, arms still hugged around her chest for warmth. "Don't worry," she exhales stiffly, beginning her ascent just an inch or two from me. "I'm keeping up."

That might be true, but damn, Nikki. You look like you might pass out at any second.

* * *

Up the steps and the three of us are met with yet another discomforting room – our surroundings filled with food preparation counters, cabinets packed to the brim with filth-encrusted plates, expensive silverware, and cracked, broken dishes. Little black dots, swarms of baby spiders, scuttle across the woodwork in hive-like droves.

My senses flare in discomfort as the almost intoxicating waft of mould crawls up my nostrils, and to no surprise, the incriminating black substance eats away at the furthest corner walls like tar. Worst of all, a plethora of smashed windows allow the howling gale from the outside to seep in with no resistance, as the windowpanes have little protection aside half-rotted boards, askew with jagged nails.

A lone bulb suspended from one of several old lightshades fights for dear life – fading in and out every few seconds, bringing this dismal scene to its height in a desperate showing of power.

Kyanna cringes, my tired eyes catching her uncomfortable response to the sight of such abundant arachnid life. Her sneakers slip back across the patchwork marble flooring, partly cracked with spots and checked black and white.

"The archway to the left," she points, jabbing a tense finger in the direction of a wide open hallway, past a torn, splintered wooden door. "Let's go. I don't wanna stay in here with spiders. Disgusting things… they make my skin crawl."

With Nikki in tow, I follow the curvy Hispanic girl, taking care to climb over the jagged pieces of door that hang limply from rusted hinges. Shutters clank and bang against the window boards with every gust of wind – it makes me want to keep moving. It seems as though this air of unknown hostility, whatever in the world it is, only gets thicker the further I venture inside this forgotten place.

Through a long brown adjoining room we go, past a barricaded door to the left, and beyond a quaint but eerie drawing room. Finally, we find ourselves reunited with the rest of the group. The five of us stand in the midst of a towering entrance hallway, crimson carpets beneath our feet, massive master staircases branching off to the left and right, and further, colossal maze-like corridors leading off into other parts of the gargantuan structure.

A huge chandelier swings above our heads, adorned with a protective armor of cubic zirconia and jewels. Paintings, faded and ancient, depict elderly gentleman, some with monocles, and others wearing fine evening attire, sat in comfy lounge chairs sipping wine glasses, reading books.

"Oh wow!" Tiffany gaps with wonderment, giggling excitedly, "This place is HUGE! How about we take a little look around before we call it a day, hmm?"

Her enthusiasm twists my stomach in a painful knot, especially since she's ignoring the finer details of our surroundings. Scraps of washed out police tape criss-cross along the staircases like twisted party ribbons – while a pair of faded chalk outlines stain the animal-skin rug beside the doorway.

I didn't notice it before, but she brought a dinky brown backpack with her. Soaked through from the rain, it hangs limply over Miss Maye's shoulder.

"Do what you want, girl," Audrey hacks, taking a break from necking her expensive bottle of wine just long enough to reach into left-side dress pocket. Fumbling around for a moment, her fingers produce a flashy silver lighter and a half-empty packet of cigarettes. "Think I'll bunker down in here, check out these paintings and down some hooch."

Sparking up a smoke, she glances, half-interested toward the painting nearest Kyanna. "That old dude over there? He looks kinda interesting. Might get acquainted while you guys fuck around."

"Aww, you're no fun," Tiffany pouts, eyes like a puppy dog, and spins on the heels of her shiny shoes to meet Nikki. "How about you, Ann-Marie? C'mon! You never know… there might be a library in here," she winks, no doubt trying to appease the quiet intellectual in the truest sense. There's no denying it, despite her gaming habits, our quiet Australian-American friend is the smartest in the room.

"You never know," the blue-haired girl shrugs, pulling off her sweater and ringing it out with two shaky hands. Beneath her outer layer is a whitish-grey sci-fi shirt depicting a blue alien with snowy-white hair, the word 'Luvendass' scrawled across the front in swirly writing.

"Might be worth a try, looking around I mean," she adjusts her glasses, tossing her article of clothing on the ground beside Audrey. "Count me in. Let's go take a look."

Before she can say another word, Nikki is grabbed by the hand, and pulled away in a wisp of speed by the honor student. Up the stairs they go, feet pounding the whole way across the musty stairs. Alas, I'm left behind with a very ackward-looking Audrey, and Kyanna at my side.

"I'm warning you," the party-girl growls, taking a drag of her cigarette, exhaling an almost perfect ring of smoke, "If you two start eye-fucking in front of me, I will end you. Get the message? Scram!"

Kyanna's shoulders tense – she looks coiled and ready to strike, like a viper on the hunt. Her eyes, narrowed and sharp like daggers, hone in for the kill. A couple of brief steps forward, she points the accusing finger, but before words can fire, I reach out and grab her hand in my own.

She stares at me, half-furious, half-surprised by our sudden contact, and breathes a sigh of relief. "C'mon, Kyanna," I plead, shaking my head, looking to Miss Belrose and then back again. "There's no need to start fighting. Let's go look around, yeah? You can't leave Phillip too long. Didn't you say he's staying with your mom today?"

"Yeah… that's right. She came over to my place specially to take care of him. So... you have a point," a stabbing glare toward her red-clad enemy and Kyanna takes both my hands in her own, pulling me toward one of the connecting halls to the right-side of the stairs. "If _somebody_ wants to be a spiteful missy then let's just leave her here. She's not worth it."

"You two make me sick," Audrey barks as we exit, knocking back her pilfered booze before letting out a hearty chuckle of venomous intent. "Washed up singer and his whore-ass little bitch. People call me trashy? P-lease! Least I don't take it in the ass! I bet you do, don't ya? Hoe!"

"I swear, Mike," Miss Delrio clamps down on my hand in an iron grip, leaning up against peeling floral wallpaper with a bitter frown. "If she doesn't shut her nasty mouth… I'm gonna-"

"No, Kyanna. You're above that sort of petty crap." I squeeze her hands in moral support, giving her a stern but considerate gaze. She leans in just the slightest bit, giving a gentle, red-faced cuddle against my chest before edging away. "I've missed spending time with you. Creepy house or not... let's make the best of it."

"Thank you," she smiles at me, her violet eyes working wonders to offset my unease at the hands of the stagnant, foreboding surroundings. "I'll try to keep it cool…. After all, today was supposed to be about us, wasn't it?"

"Exactly."

A left turn and we slope across a bending corridor with a couple of strained, half-broken wall lamps. At the end is a tired looking door with a flimsy-looking handle coated in a layer of dust. The first attempt at opening it goes to my Mexican companion. She wraps her long, slender fingers around the brass, giving it a sharp twist, and a tug. Hinges squeal with desperation, door cracking just the slightest bit as she applies weight.

With a stiff pull, the door finally comes all the way open, and at first glance, we find what appears to be a study room. Taking the lead, I move in to prop the door open with my leg, beckoning Kyanna to enter with a polite gesture of the hand. "Ladies first."

"Thanks!" She smiles at me, leaning over to brush her cheek against my own before she hurries inside. I follow shortly after, shutting the door with an agonizing creak.

A beat up writing desk hugs against the western corner wall – upon it, there sits a cobwebbed, leather-bound book and a stack of old, yellowed papers. To the side is a little bookcase. Upon closer examination it seems to be filled with a collection of novels and written pieces. The spines of the hardbacks cite titles such as 'Beast and the Fallen', 'Mythical Creatures of the Beyond', and many others. Perhaps most interesting of the wide collection is 'A Tale of the Far East: Shibito. The Corpse People of Rural Japan'.

Curious, I pluck the book from its resting place upon the shelf – opening the cover and looking around for a spot to perch myself. Leaned against the wall behind me there sits a lonely looking armchair, a white sheet draped over the top. Nodding to myself, I reach across and carefully yank the cloth away, deciding to rest myself against the comfort of the upholstery for a little while.

"Take a peek at this, Mikey. It looks like a diary – and there's a set of old keys sat beside it. One of them has a sword engraved in the base." Kyanna swings around to meet her eyes with mine, twirling the keys on her fingertip like a little baton, the aged book rested against her bosom.

"I might take a read of this thing for a second," she continues plopping herself down on the floor, snuggling against my legs for warmth. Content, she flicks back a few strands of rogue black hair, and opens up the book after cramming the keys her shorts pocket.

* * *

 _ **Kyanna**_

Crazy – I didn't think I'd find any neat little trinkets in this old place. After all, this house has been standing for so many years. It's older than my great grandpa, and this neat-looking little book? I can't wait to see what's inside. I wouldn't mind sharing the read with Mike, but he looks busy skimming the pages of the one he pulled from the bookshelf. Oh well, guess I'll ask him again later.

I'm a little nervous. I mean, I know it's snooping. After all, it looks like a journal of some kind, but part of me is curious about this house. There are so many myths and legends that go way back - before the crazy incident happened up here all those years ago.

Strange, I walked expecting to see walls soaked with dried blood and so much spooky shit, but it doesn't look any different to your average old house. Well, what I imagine them to look like, anyway. I've never even known somebody who owns a place close to this big.

It's about time I stop dwelling and take the plunge. Flicking the page with one of my fingers, I take glance at some of the half-faded pencil writing across the front.

' _This is the diary of Randel Oswell Stevens. January first, 1994. After the rather large storm the other week we had a group of young people from the neighbouring town visit us. They came from the church, and spoke a lot about trying to offer salvation to the less fortunate in preparation for a new year. I don't proclaim to be a man of faith or superstition, so naturally, I turned the-'_

There's not as much in here as I originally thought. Another couple of pages, and a few more. Nope, still nothing good. You know what? Maybe it was a waste of time picking this thing up after a- No… wait! What's this? Looks interesting, that's for sure!

' _Friday, February Eighteenth, 1994. Today we had a young lady appear on our doorstep. She crouched in the porch shuddering, wearing nothing but a tattered raincoat and undergarments. Pieces of jagged glass pultruded from her left arm, a bite across her right wrist, and her abdomen was stained red with blood. She claimed she'd been attacked in a Glenberry nightclub, and she'd ran all this way, ten miles on foot to escape her assailant.'_

' _Naturally I couldn't turn a helpless victim away, so I offered a place for to rest over the coming days while she recovers. One of the housekeeping staff has attended to the bulk of her injuries until a proper physician arrives. However, it may be some time before Doctor West gets here. The rain is acting up ag-'_

The loud boom of thunder shakes me from my reading. The lights, surging in a terrified frenzy, flash on and off, until finally:

Darkness – my eyesight cuts out. I'm sat surrounded by endless black, and there's nothing to help me see.

"Dammit," Mike curses to the side of me. I can't see him, but I feel the comfort of his warm hand against his shoulder. Not that I'm scared of the dark or anything, but knowing he's next to me at a time like this is relaxing. "Why'd the lights have to go out? Hold on… I'll grab my phone! It's better than nothing until we see if they come back on or not."

"You know what'll be more fun?" I ask with a playful giggle. I want to raise his spirits, especially since I know too well he freaks out if he's stuck somewhere with no way out. God knows how he'll react if we have to leave without any lights on.

"What's that?" His voice is a little more hurried – flustered. I can hear his breaths becoming deeper and more intense.

"Meeting up with the others, heading back to town, and going for a movie. I know it's a little sudden but it's my treat. You cool with the idea, dude?"

"I'll throw in dinner and then we can call it a date. Now… I just want these lights to come back…"

* * *

 ** _Audrey_**

Something feels seriously wrong in here. No lights, and shit. I don't know if it's my imagination, but I'm even colder now. Dammit Audrey, you stupid bitch, why didn't you wear something a little warmer? All the rain we've been having, you should've put on something a little less flashy. I better find a light source otherwise I'll be falling around like an idiot in here.

Should've left the wine alone – now I'm feeling woozy, too. Damn, where's my lighter? Left pocket? Nope, not there. Isn't in my side pocket, either. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Where did it go? I couldn't sworn I had it just a second ago. It was right next to me.

 ***BOOM***

A loud volley of thunder sends me crashing forward in a heap. God, I hope nobody heard me yelp little a wimpy little skank. That's the last fucking thing I need. Okay, breathe. In, out, in out. This doesn't have anything on a really bad trip. Keep it together and you'll be just f-

An echo bounces all around me. It sounds angry, vicious, like a dog growling in the distance. It better not be Tiffany pulling some lame-ass prank. I swear, if she starts doing pushing my buttons I'll force feed her a whole damn plate of special brownies! Deep breaths - keep breathing.

"Oh for fuck sakes," I'm struggling to bring air into my lungs. I hate being in the dark like this. It reminds me of all those times daddy used to lock me in the closet when he got drunk and pissy. My fingers are raking up dust in their search, gross. I need to get my-

"There it is! Lighter! Found you, dammit!" I wrap my fingers around the base, flipping up the top of my silvery zippo and sparking like a loon. It takes me three tries, but finally, I can feel a little more relaxed. A dim orange glow gives me the tiniest hint of brightness.

Another horrible sound, this one closer than before – it's throaty and aggressive, almost like a low, warning howl. I point my source of light off in the direction, hoping to find the source. Whatever it ever is, whoever it is, they better stop!

"Tiffany? Nikk? You bitches better not be starting something or I'll-"

A shadow wobbles from side to side in the corner of my vision – oh God! I must be seeing things! I only had half a bottle of that weird shit from the cellar, and it's not like I'm high or anything. I turn the lighter to the right of me, but there's nothing there.

"Weird… I'm losing it. Calm down, Audrey. You're seeing shit."

Between the loud roarings of thunder, there's moments of stillness – silence. No, wait, there should be silence, but there's not.

My breathing, it's not alone. There's something else, another pair of lungs, another body in here with me. I didn't want to hear it – maybe I was trying to pretend it wasn't there. It started faint at first, but every time the fucking weather sounded out it got closer. At first it was across the room, and now it's-

A deep, salivating snarl. "Above me…"

I pan the lighter up a few inches. "Oh no… No…."

The air – it's thick and clammy! Black, slimy pinpricks bore into me. Silent and still, they don't move, they don't blink. They're glaring into my fucking soul. Greyed skin squeezes tight around long, gangly bones, outstretched fingers, elongated and witchlike, scratch softly against the steel of the swaying chandelier. A creature I dare not look away from, Emaciated and starved, remains almost motionless, eying me with crazy focus.

Don't breathe, Audey. Don't breathe, don't breathe, don't breathe don't b-

A crooked smile, a broken, disjointed, lunatic glare meets my eyes. It terrifies me – because deep down I know what it means. A flash of thunder, this one so powerful that it blinds me, and by the time my eyesight returns... the breathing is right next to me.

I turn my head, rigid as concrete, taking in what tiny sips of air I can. I'm staring into a void. The flame of my lighter jitters, reflecting against those tiny, gaunt orbs. Smiling, smiling, smiling, stop looking at me like that.

Fangs, sharpened and glistening with moisture, greet me in a filthy, evil hello. It crawls closer, its bony form twisting and bending around the handrails of the staircase to reach me, those long, reddish-black fingernails inching closer and closer with every second. My whole body is shaking, but I'm too damn afraid to get up and move my ass. I need to get out of here!

Hands as cold as ice scratch against the side of my skin. It hurts, like a razor ripping into me. I'm sweaty, my every pour leaking – every inch of me a broken, shivering mess. Its breath is cold as ice. Its domed, bald head lurches closer, bending across the bars of the handrail to touch the tip of my nose.

A tongue – a blade, lolls out of its sharpened mouth, endlessly long and dripping with freezing silvery fluid. It touches my body, first my legs, and then upward, higher, higher, higher, until the disgusting barbed organ cleans the leaking red off my cheek.

A sound like enjoyment crackles from its drooling mouth – so sickening it turns my stomach. I can't stay still – no. I have to run before it-

My attempt to move is blocked – a single palm with outstretched fingers lashing out and pinning me down. The lighter falls from my hand, bounces across the carpet, and fizzles out. I'm left, dark and alone - there's no way out.

Hellfire swallows me up – the clarity of my vision stained red.

Someone help me. I don't wanna die.

"…"

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **What do you think will happen to Audrey? Thank you for reading this chapter through to the end. Did you enjoy it? Please feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. Since this is an experimental concept, mixing Huniepop with horror, I'd really like to know what you think.**

 **I also have many more stories to offer if you're liking the read so far. As always, keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Disappearance

**It's about time for another chapter of Horrorpop, don't you think? Yes, it's been a while, and that's because I decided to change the original idea I had for this part right here. This story pays homage to lots of different horror themes, so I want to save what I have planned for just a little longer.**

 **There's also a new poll on my profile. Be sure to cast your vote, because the winning choice will affect the direction of the following chapter. You'll understand what I mean after reading.**

* * *

 **Disappearance**

 _ **Kyanna**_

With the lights back on Mike and me are free to go into the hall. Took long enough too. I thought he was gonna freak out on me – close call much? I stop as he props the door open for me and walk out into the long archway leading back the way we came.

"Hey Kyanna…."

Mike doesn't sound too good, and when I look back to check him over he sure isn't looking all that healthy either – his face is so pale. I can't leave him like that. Giving the biggest motherly smile I can, I go to his side, holding him upright while he catches his breath.

"Dude," I hold him close. "You're not looking so hot. Stick with me alright? We'll wait in the main hall with Audrey and soon as Tiff and Nikki finish up we'll get outta here. Sound like a good idea?"

I've gotta say something to put his mind at ease. I mean, damn. I've known him longer than anyone else here. Trapped in the dark and not knowing how to find his way out of a room like that? Ain't gonna do any favors. He's got mad issues with being stuck in places he can't get out from.

He's too quiet at first, but finally, giving a short nod, Mikey comes back to me. "That's fine... I just wanna leave before the lights bur again. Was a mistake trying to dodge the rain by coming up here."

He has a point. Call it my mother's intuition, but something feels crazy wrong as we're walking through the hallways.

Letting go of Mike's hand, we arrive in the main hall. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary, except theres one little thing bothering me. Sure, I don't like her, but where did Au-

"Where's Audrey? She was here a minute ago…"

The musician friend beats me to it. With her gone, his worries from just moments ago seem to have changed. I can't help but roll my eyes as he heads back the way we came earlier, picking up the pace in the direction of the drawing room.

"It's cool, Kyanna…. Deep breaths. " I have to speak to get the frustration out; otherwise, it'll keep on bugging me.

What does he see in her? Vapid. No personality. Skinny like a stick figure and no real curves, dresses like something out of a stupidly expensive fashion magazine. Then again, it's hard not to feel this way, especially when I know those two were a _thing_ a while back.

"Hey! Wait up!"

My voice echoes down the connecting corridor as I pick up the pace and follow – thank goodness for all the workout sessions at the gym.

It doesn't take me long to get back to the old, mould soaked kitchen. The way Mike's just stood there, leaned up against one of the wet kitchen counters, quiet and still, brings a queasy twinge to my stomach. Is he looking at something?

Yeah! He is. Is the diary I was reading earlier! He must've grabbed it when we left the study.

I can't say I'm not curious about what's holding his attention inside those pages. Reaching out, wanting more than anything to bring a little sound to this all too quiet situation, I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Found something?"

I peer over his shoulder and take a look at the curly blue pen handwriting across the left side page.

"This diary has plenty of gaps," Mikey begins, batting one of those bright green eyes my way before going back to his reading. "Take a look for yourself. It skips all the way to March, and there's pages missing."

He's right. Little scraps of leftover paper prove it – there's a few missing entries. Just what could be so important that it was taken away? Best way to figure stuff out out is to read it from where Mike's at now. It might help us piece things together.

' _Thursday, March Tenth, 1994. Another member of the staff vanished without a trace yesterday – Ellen, one of the maids. Chatsworth, our new butler, says she was last seen in the garden near the old storage shed. Why would she be out there, I wonder? There's nothing but the junk room and the cold storage where they keep the meat for the kitchen staff. Still, I must insist from this point on that the housekeeping be more vigilant.'_

' _Katrina's condition continues to deteriorate, also. Ever since the staff started disappearing, she's confined herself to the guest quarters. She's barely eaten her dinner for the past week and continues to rant fearfully, claiming that 'it' is coming for her. I must admit however, that since her arrival the aura within this household has changed. The air is tense, thick and uneasy, and for all intents and purposes, it feels as though something is watching me from the corner of my eye.'_

Pulling myself away from the pages, I take a moment to breathe, trying my best to stop the shivers from crawling down my back. Mike looks to me – uneasy is putting it lightly.

"We need to go. Let's go back, get the others, and just get the fuck ou-"

 ***CLANG!***

As Winters turns the page of the book, a long greyish metal key falls at my feet. Weird. What's it doing inside a diary of all things? Kneeling down, I pick it up, looking closely to take in its detail.

Wow does this thing look old. Worn and faded, its base shaped into the spooky appearance woman's face. I can't see much given the wear, but it looks like her eyes are closed, hands held tightly shut in prayer.

"I wonder what it opens." I better keep this safe. Sliding the key into my pocket of my shorts, I bring my attention back to Mike.

Arms folded against his damp shirt, he gives me this seriously stern frown. I feel like I've been bad in sophomore year and a teacher's staring me down. "I'm not sticking around to find out," he sighs, turning to walk back the other way.

"She's not in here, obviously. C'mon. Maybe she went upstairs with the others and we didn't realize i-"

 ***CRUNCH***

The singer pauses under the sound of broken glass. Looking down, with me stood at his side, he takes a step back. There's red liquid pooling across the floor.

Kneeling down again, I decide to look a little closer. "Hey…. It's a wine bottle…. You can see the label. The bottom's smashed…."

Yet Mike looks nervous again – he reaches out and squeezes my shoulder tight, the book shielded under his arm from the wetness of the leaking walls and cupboards.

"Red? What's that? A piece of fabric?" his words silence my thoughts. "Here. Hold this." He passes me the book for safekeeping and reaches down.

I can't help but wonder what he's noticed. Squeezing his fingers into a little pincer, Mikey plucks something from the floor, holding it up to the dim, struggling lights. A wide torn scrap of some material, crimson with what's left of a little white frill – looks like it came from a piece of-

He a slow, nervous step back, the color washing from his face in a second flat. "Audrey's dress… There's only one person that wears stuff like this… Look at it, Kyanna."

Mike hands me the item in an open palm, trading the book back. All I can do is stare at it, the shape fancy design. There's no way it could belong to anybody else. I place the little shred of clothing in my other pocket, looking back to Mike with a thumping, queezy feeling in my stomach.

He's staring down into the darkened hole of the basement – his expression somewhere between determined and horribly frightened. Oh no. Don't you dare do something so stupid!

"Maybe we should go take a look for her? What if she went back down there and she needs h-"

Tossing the diary aside, onto the wet counter, I reach out and grab his arm, holding him fast the second he takes the first step toward the downward leading staircase. "Not gonna happen, dude. Not letting you wander off by yourself in this death trap…."

Stepping back, Mikey gives an uncomfortable smirk as my gift, placing a gentle peck on the cheek as reaches for the diary and begins on his way back toward the drawing room.

"What are you, my mother?"

I don't need to see his face – I can already tell he's rolling his eyes. "First off," I quickly move to his side, "If I were your mom… that'd make stuff seriously weird…. Second, I know what you're like, Mike Winters. You think with your heart and you're reckless."

"Yeah well," we round the corner together, our feet pattering against the drawing room carpet as he make a beeline for the main hall. "What if she's down there, cold and alone and she's waiting for us to help her climb out of the trapdoor? She's not exactly tall, Kyanna. She'd need a boost to get on her way."

There's an uneasiness to his voice I can't ignore anymore. Pulling him to a stop, I do my best to put him at ease, staring softly into the doorway of his soul, those shuddering green emeralds of his. This whole thing is confusing. Am I doing this because I'm worried about him, or am I doing this because I care?

"Listen to me for a sec, kay?"

Setting the ground rules, I start as I mean go to on. "I know you're worried about her… and heck, it's not like can stand Audrey but… I get where you're coming from. This place isn't really safe. So…."

Ruffling his hair, warm and compassionate as I can be, I give a reassuring pat on the shoulder before taking the lead again. "Let's call out to the others first… group back up, and then go look for her. Sound good?"

Mikey can't help but nod, a hint of stunned surprise shining through oh so clearly across his face. "You're acting so mature here… kinda catches me off guard a little. Yeah… I hear you. Let's go find Nikki and Tiffany."

"You can thank Philly for that one. Little guy brings so much to my life. You get that way… when it's not just about you anymore. Momma Bear Syndrome, I bet they call it."

* * *

Arriving back in the main hall, I'm drawn to the sight of the old, dusty portraits and the huge chandelier. Mike skirts vy me, his attention taken by the sound of footsteps thundering down one of the carpeted staircases, bringing dull, groaning creaks with them as they go.

"Have you seen Audrey?" Tiffany's voice – she sounds hurried.

Turning on my heels, I head over to meet the shaky cheerleader and her blue haired friend. It's like looking at two total opposites right now. One of them is calm and collected, pushing the glasses closer to the bridge of her nose, while the other is stood, nervy and on edge.

Mike shakes his head – his answer to her earlier question. "No… I can't say we have… but I get this feeling she's down the way we came… in the wine cellar."

"The wine cellar? She can't be."

Curious, her face taking on the look of a detective, Nikki brings her fingers around her chin. What's she thinking about?

Everyone's quiet, paused and waiting on her. It takes a while, but Nikki comes back to us at last with a thoughtful, downward curve of her chapped lips.

Looking to Tiffany and then back to Mike and me, she goes full-blown private eye.

"While I was upstairs with Tiffany I heard her voice…. Sounded like she was playing a prank on us. It only lasted for a second but… it was a little quirky, strange even. It's almost like she was-"

"Laughing," Tiffany shivered. There's not much to look at up there right now. Well, there's plenty of doors to investigate but we tried most of them. They're all locked."

The doors are locked? Maybe the key we found could be useful!

Reaching into my pocket, I put the key on show, dangling it from my forefinger and thumb. "Think this might help? We found it inside the pages of the diary Mike's got there."

"Now that you mention it," Tiffany stops for a moment. It looks like she's thinking back to something. "Some of the doors we saw up there have designs across the front. I'm sure one or two of them had the picture of a woman's face on them."

Tiffany plucks the key from my fingers and places it in her front shirt pocket. "Might come in handy. We need to track down Audrey before we go anywhere."

"A book?" Nikki brushes past me, uninterested in what I have to show. Looking to Mike with wide eyes like a puppy, she holds out her hands. "Mind if I keep hold of that? I'm using my phone to take notes on anything we find."

It doesn't take him a moment of thought to surrender the book - placing it within Nikki's hands. "Some of the pages are missing. Did you ladies find anything when you were looking around upstairs?"

"No," Nikki answers, her fingers wrapping around the edge of the diary to bring open the front cover. "The upstairs corridor's old and dusty. I don't think we'll get very far until we get the doors open. Still… what you guys said when you got back made me think..."

Giving Mike a sharp jab to get his attention, she glances over the three of us with another pondering expression. Looks like her mind's in overdrive being here. I wonder why she decided to come to this weird old house with the others.

"Okay…. I don't like doing it but… I guess I'll take charge. I mean, sure Audrey can have her bitchy moments sometimes but… it's a ten mile walk back to Glenberry and it's not exactly good weather. Let's put heads together and figure this out."

First off, she brings her focus to Tiffany, quickly springing out an arm and picking up the damp soaked sweater she dropped earlier. She starts to play around with it in her fingers – why I couldn't guess.

"Kyanna," the mention of my name snaps be to attention. Nodding, I give something of a quick smile to show I'm listening. "Yep! What can I do for ya, Nikki?"

"You and Mike just came back from the kitchen, right? What makes you think Audrey might be down in the wine cellar? After all… we heard her upstairs."

"This." Mike speaks up before I can even find an answer, taking the piece of torn red fabric from his pants pocket. Serious and switched on, he presents the little item to Nikki for her to look over as she tosses her sweater on the floor again.

"We found it next to a broken wine bottle in the kitchen. When you guys went ahead upstairs Audrey started drinking. So I'm wondering if she went back that way. What if she freaked out when the lights cut."

Nikki stops in thought – holding up the dress piece against the light, squinting through her glasses to get a better look. "It's not a bad suggestion or anything… but if that's the case…. Why could we hear her upstairs when it went dark? She couldn't have been in two places at once. Are you sure you guys didn't see her at all?"

"Nope. We didn't see a thing, Nikki." It's about time I spoke up, just to make sure we have everything squared away nicely. This crap's already beginning to sound like something out of a bad mystery drama on the TV.

"When the lights went out the two of us were in this dusty study room back behind us. See the alcove under the staircase? Down there. I mean, we couldn't hear a thing over the storm, either… and when we got back she was already gone."

"Hey… everyone…." Tiffany's small voice brings us all down a notch. Taking the key I gave from her pocket, she looks across our little group with a whisper – whatever she's saying is too quiet for me to pick up.

"I'd say that leaves us with two options. We can either take the key and try it on some of the doors upstairs, or we could go back through the kitchen and see if Audrey went down into the cellar. Either way… we need to find her."

"Let's split up again," Mike suggests, looking off over his shoulder in the direction of the drawing room passageway.

"Two of us can go back the way we came… and the other two should take the key and look upstairs."

"I'd rather we didn't," Tiffany squeaks in disagreement, holding the key close to her chest. "We're already one person short. I think that no matter what we decide to do from here on out… we stick together."

Taking control of the situation again, her eyes bright with some serious concentration, Nikki walks into the middle of our makeshift circle. "Then let's put it to a vote. Upstairs or the wine cellar. Whatever ends up with the largest show of hands, we check and see."

"Count me out."

Turning his back, Mike protests with an annoyed sigh. "I was dead set against coming in here to begin with. Isn't anybody else worried? We found a piece of Audrey's dress and nobody's wondering what that means? Forget it."

No way am I letting him walk off on his own, especially since there's already plenty of unusual shit happening all around us as is. That and, dammit we have a past – more of a past than him and Audrey!

"Don't be like th-"

"Fine." Nikki cuts me off before I can even finish. "We don't have time to argue. So that means it's down to the three of us. If you want to go look downstairs, raise your hand now."

Mike's eyes narrow in annoyance. I know him well enough – he's at the end of his temper, worried out of his mind. I know it's stupid, but I can't shake the bad feeling I've got about him going back down there to look for Audrey.

I'm frozen to the spot, struggling to breathe, fighting like a ditzy schoolgirl with the fear of losing him. Coming from such a traditional family made me superstitious, and I get this feeling that if he walks down that corridor alone, I won't see him again.

There's no way I can let that happen. It's taken so long for us to talk again after everything that happened – it's taken even longer for us to spend time together like this. I've gotta stand by him. Hard-headed or not... he's… _my friend._

Following my intuition, I move to stand beside Mike, placing my hand on his shoulder to show my support. "I say we head downstairs…. That way if she is down there we can all leave together."

"I think-"

Tiffany stops herself – clutching the key between her fingers and motioning toward the left side staircase. She looks to me, then to Mike, before heading up the first few steps, leaning against the guardrail.

"Let's try opening up some of these doors. Even if Audrey isn't there we might find something to use. This house… it's like a maze."

One for searching upstairs – one for heading into the cellar. At this rate I can see us dividing if we're not careful.

"Guess that leaves me with the decider, huh?"

Quiet and thoughtful, Nikki sits herself down – she's concentrating so hard that her brows are knitted together. Tiffany's mentioned a few times before how quiet and shy she can be – I'm sure not getting that impression right now. As strange as it sounds, I see something in this blue-eyed, blue-haired girl with wide rimmed glasses. It's in her body language – determination. Something's driving her to keep us together.

"Okay… Think… think…. If I were in Audrey's heeled shoes… where would I be?"

Pausing, Nikki looks between the upward leading staircase – and then back in my direction again.

I tighten my hold upon Mike's shoulder, "Whatever Nikki wants to do," I whisper in his ear, gentle and as comforting as I can be. "Stick with the group, okay? I don't wanna see something bad happen to you."

He's giving me the annoying ladies' man smirk again. "Does that mean stay with the group or stay with you?"

Talk about catching a girl off guard, ass. Looking away, I try my best to ignore the building heat in my cheeks, "It means I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way by doing something stupid… so be careful, jeez."

Whatever the situation – and whatever the bad vibe I'm feeling is – my mind's made up. I've got to keep everyone safe. Call it my instincts as a mom kicking in, but I can't stand the thought of people getting hurt on my watch – Audrey too, as annoying as she is.

There's something wrong here. We need to find the missing diva and get out, fast.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it – another chapter complete. Where should Nikki and the rest of the group go in their search for Audrey? The wine cellar or upstairs? Cast your votes, because I have two different options in mind depending on which choice wins the vote.**

 **As always, you're more than welcome to leave me some feedback if you'd like to share your thoughts. Is there anything you'd like to see in future chapters? I'm happy to hear from my readers.**

 **Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your time!**


	4. Fear

**Surprise! Halloween is just around the corner. So, I thought I'd revive this little story here to celebrate the month of spooky goodness. I've also made a lot of changes to the second chapter and I know exactly how I want things to go from here on out. Expect a few surprises.**

 **Will the group find Audrey? Let's begin shall we? I also want to take a moment to say thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this one so far.**

* * *

 **Fear  
**

 _ **Mike**_

Nikki's looking at me with those eyes – so cool and calculating. The girl works like a computer, almost always moving at a pace that feels three moves ahead of the rest of us. Sure she's the youngest, but that doesn't stop her from being crazy intelligent.

She lets out a soft sigh before finally looking to Tiffany. "We should go check upstairs. I highly doubt Audrey made it all the way back through the house and down a set of stone stairs in complete darkness."

The gamer girl's words set to bring the burn of anger back – just as I'd spent so long trying to cool it too. Dammit! How can Tiffany and Nikki of all people not see the truth for what it is? For the love of God! We found proof that Audrey was around that part of the house! She's down there. She has to be.

"You can count me out then," I growl, fists clenched in a pale attempt at controlling my rising emotions. Turning my back on them, all three of them, isn't something I think twice about. Audrey wandered off during the power outage and she could be hurt, all alone in this big house!

"Oh for goodness sakes, dude!" A hand grabs my shoulders; a short shout from Kyanna unevenly levelled my way along with it. The motherly tone of voice, as if I'm a kid doing something wrong. Of course. I shouldn't expect anything less. "After what I just said to you about staying together, too! Don't be an idiot. Shit!"

Nothing she says here's gonna change my mind. I narrow my gaze. "If you want to go upstairs then be my guest." My voice is short on patience – short of anything nice in general, even though I don't mean for it to come across that way. I'm just worried.

"Sorry Kyanna." I do my best to give her an apology, forcing myself to cool with a silent exhale of breath. This whole situation's a mess. "You're not changing my mind… but you have a point. That's why you should stick with Nikki and Tiffany. I'll go down there on my own."

"Like hell you will!" Kyanna's seething – the way she tries to grab for my arm is telling enough – all the more reason for me to back away. Underneath of that welcoming, tomboyish exterior there's a serious, passionate little she-lion waiting for you.

I know that all too well. She's emotional, supportive, and the kindest friend you could ask for, but when you push her far enough, push her like I did, things take a turn. I'm sorry to walk away from you like this, Miss Delrio, but this is something I have to do.

"You guys go ahead and look upstairs." Putting a few feet of distance between the furious Latina, and myself I turn my back – the sight of the long eastern corridor with its tattered wallpaper, mouldy corners and cobwebs greeting me. "I'll be okay by myself. Back before you know it... trust me."

"Fine! Be that way! Last time I go out of my way to show concern, ass."

I don't have to be facing her to know Kyanna's turned her back – the heavy thumps of her sneakered footsteps across the old, dusty red carpets are enough. Knowing she's moving away from me brings the feeling of tension down a notch – there's a weight lifting from my shoulders.

At least if I'm alone, I can't drag anyone else down with me. That and I can't shake this feeling that there's eyes on me – that there's eyes on every single one of us. It's the same sickening chill I felt scuttling down my back before climbing down the trapdoor.

"Hey! Wait up Kyanna!" Tiffany calls out – her soft, concerned voice echoing off the walls like some kind of scary cinema sound effect. "Don't go rushing off ahead. Relax, won't you? I'm coming with you."

Her footfalls are trailing off in the same direction – that leaves two. Breathing a short, apologetic sigh, I turn around again. I already know who's hanging back. Those distinct but strangely cute thick rimmed glasses, her sci-fi geek shirt with the curvy blue alien on the front – the disapproving knit of her brows.

Nikki-Ann closes the gap – much to my surprise. The sudden jump in my chest jolts my senses. Standing toe-to-toe, those bright, intelligent blue eyes invade me, overcoming my defences.

"If you run into any problems then use the Huniebee. Go to my profile and find me using the tracking function. Our regular phones don't work up here but fairy phones seem to be fine."

I give a jittery nod of understanding. To say I'm shocked by how to the point Nikki's being is putting things lightly. It's crazy how at one moment she can have seriously dragging self-confidence. Since the second we arrived here, she's taken control of the situation. What's driving her? Why's she so determined?

"I understand." It's all I can say, aside from trying to give her the most comforting of smiles. "If anything goes wrong I'll let you know right away."

"Good – because when you do stupid crap like this it really makes me think you're an idiot." Jarring words but she's still helping me. "Oh and-"

Nikki pauses, reaching into the pocket of her shorts. I'm handed a tiny device – a lifeline. Closing my fingers around it with one of my clammy hands, she begins what I just know is going to be a mini explanation.

"It's not very powerful… but this pocket flashlight should help. Don't worry about the battery, either. It'll last for _days_ before running dry. I checked it myself."

Placing the item into my pocket – I flash her a look of thanks. "Should come in h-"

I'm struck, a wisp of taking hold. Those bespectacled eyes are going even deeper, Nikki's dainty hands squeezing tight around my shoulders. She looks nervous – the bad kind of nervous. I swear, the way she's holding onto me it's like I've already turned around and left!

"Be careful." I've never heard the quiet gamer girl sound so serious about something before. That tone leant an air of extreme seriousness to it – one that's almost a little scary. "I'm not the only one that feels it, am I? The air's cold and miserable."

I cut her off with a stiff, careful nod. "Like something's there – in the corner of the eye. We turn to look at it and it's gone again… something fuzzy… like a shadow."

"Exactly." Nikki lets me go, looking me over one last time. "No heroics. No showmanship. No showing off. If Audrey's down there… you two get out first through the trapdoor and message me. I'll follow with Tiffany and Kyanna."

Sounds like a good enough plan for me. "Got it. Loud and clear."

We share those last words before parting ways. Something in my stomach churns, like I'm going to vomit. Everything here feels so final, and that brings the fear scuttling back to me all over again. No, Mike. Calm the ever-loving fuck down. Do what Nikki said. Find the redhead and get out.

* * *

Here I am, stood at the top of the staircase – the one leading downward into the wine cellar. It's a good job Nikki gave me the pocket light too. Since the blackout, the light fixtures, old and dusty from years of neglect, are going crazy down there. I can see them from here, flickering on and off like the bulbs might burst at any moment. I have to keep calm.

Alright – I'm down the stairs – that's step one out of the way. Time to head back the way we came. As long as I take a straight shot down this passageway and don't stray I shouldn't get lost down here. It smells so musty too, the rows of old wine casks thick with dust and crap. How long has it been since somebody came down here aside from us, I wonder?

The wind is howling, blowing through with a bitter chill – I can hear the rain coming down outside again, too. Makes it hard to move, especially since I'm not dressed for this kind of weather. Pinpricks jab at my skin, goose bumps forming across my arms. I need to concentrate on what I came down here t-

 ***SLAM!***

"Fuck…."

My heart's racing quicker than I can keep track of – a sharp, sudden pain clenching my chest. The trapdoor at the end of the cellar, it has to be. Christ I'm jumping at my own shadow here, but there's no denying how dank and suffocating it feels down here, almost like the walls are closing in.

There's a pressure building - in the back of my mind, faint but definitely present in its own weird way. A whisper, a calling. The flickering of the lights hastens, a strange compliment to the echo inside my skull – crawling around, colder and colder with its intoxicating nausea. The walls are creeping closer! I can see them! They're moving!

' _Get out… Get out now… before it's too late…'_

Oh god. I can see it again! That agonizing moment, trapped in the dark, stuffy storage room when I was a kid! There's no way out of there. No matter how many times I pull at the door handle it won't open. No matter how much I call out, no matter how tight my lungs get – I'm locked in until sunrise.

If I stay down here, if I listen to the voices – I'll be trapped all over again. I need to move! The trapdoor isn't too far now. I've made good progress. Run Mike. Run. Can't breathe – I can't fucking breathe!

' _She's watching you… waiting…. Can you feel her gaze scraping across your skin, her cold, frozen hands sliding down your back? If you don't go… now… you may never leave.'_

Those frightful whispers are only getting louder and lounder – drowning out the pounding of my footsteps against the old floor. I'm almost there. Whatever's inside my head, it's guiding me – I should listen. I never should've come here. This was all a mistake. My escape's almost within arms reac-

 ***THUMP!***

The world's spinning – my stomach swishing and swaying around. A dampness, a coldness crawls across my back. I'm staring upward, my eyes fixated on the sight of cobwebs and stone – the lights above me shining brightly. I'm dazed, overpowered, sucking in air with all the strength I can muster. Everything's coming back to me, slowly and heavily, one-step at a time.

I'm on the floor – a pair of bright red orbs of light staring into me. "W-what the?"

In a moment I've jumped to my feet – the feeling of tension and hopelessness has gone. The horrific, warning sounds I could hear aren't there anymore, and almost like magic, the walls that were threatening to close around me are perfectly still. The wine cellar is back to normal, as normal as when we first passed through it a couple of hours ago.

"I'm losing it…. Was all that shit just my imagination running away with itself? For the love of- Keep it together…. You're down here for a reason."

I glance over my shoulder. "There's nothing there."

The way back to the kitchen is clear. I'm not more than twenty feet from the creaky panel trapdoor – it's banging violently with the force of the weather. Well, that settles it. Audrey isn't down here. Well, not in the straight shot, at least. I could take a right turn when I head back and search the alcoves, but surely I would've-

"M-Miike…"

Icy coldness grips me – fingers squeeze tight around my shoulders. In a second flat, my breathlessness is back. Long, slender arms coil around my neck, slow, shuddering breaths seeping into my ears. A heartbeat pulses through my head. It isn't mine.

Dammit – I'm not alone down here after all. It's impossible to gather my thoughts but I still need to break free! Something's attached to me like a limpet, clinging on. No way am I letting something fuck me up in here – not when I'm already my own worst enemy at times like this!

Self-defence one-o-one. Let's see them keep a grip on me with an elbow in the freakin' stomach!

There comes a painful, desperate wheeze in my ears as I slug whoever the hell's holding onto me – making damn sure to twist my elbow around. The arms around my neck are loosening, thank God! It takes a moment, but finally I'm free to move, and using all of my weight, I spin around, holding up my fists to-

"THE FUCK?! S-STOP! STOP!"

I'm frozen to the spot – frills and tassels stare back at me, long, frazzled locks of crimson hair whipping away from a pair of bloodshot, trembling red eyes! Lacy-gloved fingers, deathly cold, reach out and slink around my face, tears falling free in a deluge from a broken porcelain doll.

"Audrey…."

"Y-you fuck! D-didn't have to hurt me!"

She's alright! She's safe! Thank goodness! Dammit! What've I done? Way to go, idiot! You come down here to help the poor girl and then you go shunting her in the fucking ribs.

There's a moment of silence – agonizing silence. Nothing but the patter of rainfall outside washes away the stillness between the two of us. Finally, the gravity of the situation sinks in properly! I'm drawn to the sight of the bitchy primadonna and her clothes.

"What happened to you?"

It looks like she's been through hell down here! Her dress is torn, near enough shredded down one side near the neck and shoulder, her bra on full show. Not to mention she looks paler than usual, dangerously pasty even. I can't help bit reach out, but she quivers at my attempts at providing comfort, flipping back her chaotic hair.

That's when I see it.

"Don't touch me! I-I'm fine! Stop standing around…. We need to go… RIGHT NOW!"

Three long, bloodied scratch marks. At first, Audrey's locks shielded them, but now that she's swished them away – this gory looking injury is on perfect show. I'd rather brave her viper's tongue and find out what happened. I don't care if she goes off on me.

"Your neck." Again I reach out, my fingertips mere inches away. She freezes up as I make contact with the skin just below, trying to at least provide some comfort in my touch. "What in the world? That mark… it doesn't look… _normal_."

"It's…." Whiter and whiter Miss Belrose is going. The very color is draining from her before my eyes. Her pupils shrink to the size of pinpricks as she grabs for my middle and squeezes tight in a fearful shriek. "It's coming…. _She's coming…._ We're not alone in here…. If we don't all get out right now then…."

Audrey's shaking me – her expression feral and frantic. The girl I know and once loved is barely here right now. No, it's a ghost is staring at me, staring through me. A look of madness is on fire inside. "I'll… tell you when we get outside… but right now?"

The diva's nails sink into my skin in a sharp warning. She's glaring at me – fearful and unhinged. "Get me out…. Christ I'll fuckin blow you as long as you get me the fuck out!"

You didn't need to offer me something like that to help you. Without another word, I grab for those dainty wrists of hers. The redhead yelps loudly under my hold. In a second flat, she's holding me in a tangled hug, wiping her tears against my already damp shirt before pulling back and snatching up one of my hands.

Everything moves around me – I'm running before my feet can register their movement. Audrey's pulling me along with hurried breaths, dragging me the rest of the way. We're standing below the trapdoor, my bedraggled red-dressed charge staring through the tiny rain-drenched crack between the shutters as though it's the sole answer to all of her prayers.

"G-give me a boost." Hands on her hips, the party girl stares me down desperately. "N-now! C'mon! The door's right in fucking front of us!"

I nod, motioning for her to come forward. "Be careful…. It's really slippery. Don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Unlikely… after what I've seen tonight."

Shuddering at her own words, Audrey climbs up, using me as support until she can grab for the bottom wrung of the ladder directly below the trapdoor. With a rasp of breath, she gets a firm grip with one hand, using the other to shunt open the doors.

Again, the wind screams at us – and the sight of thrashing trees – raindrops battering my face, greets me. Through blurred vision and the frozen chill of night air, I watch as one-step at a time, Audrey climbs up the ladder and slumps with a loud exhausted breath on the muddy ground.

In and out, she wheezes, staring up at the furious sky with a thankful expression. By the time she looks back to me, she's smiling like I've just saved her life.

"Kay… Suppose I should help your sleazy ass, hm?"

One of Audrey's slender hands greets me. With the added support, I'm able to get enough leverage to pull myself up and grab for the ladder. My arms burn under the strain, but using my upper body I'm able to haul myself up, flopping face first into the mud with a heavy cough as my lungs pull tight.

I'm free – a disjointed smirk curving my lips. Equally muddy and messed up, Audrey clings to my shirt, resting her head against my shoulder with a grateful sigh. "Thanks… I guess."

"Welcome."

Not a moment longer and my companion is already on her feet, dragging me up with a pair of helpful hands as she looks off into the distance. It's near impossible to see anything. We're both squinting, but before I realize I'm on the move again.

"Fuck… let's get outta the rain! Where're the others? Why didn't you bring Tiffany and Nikk with you?!"

I shake my head as Audrey pulls me along with a surprising amount of force. My shoes slip through the mud – it stings to keep my eyes open, but before too long our destination's in sight. The little servant's outhouse we took shelter in before. We're almost back there.

"I didn't leave them for a fucking joke," I answer abruptly – my focus more on walking in this ungodly weather than anything. "They're still the house… looking for you! We split up. Said I'd text Nikki when I find you and we'd meet up out here."

"What the fuck Winters?!"

Out of the rain at last, hauled inside the mouldy old building and as dry as can be expected, despite the holes in the roof and the soggy cracks in the walls. I'm not free from the heating fire of Audrey's mood, however. Not by a long shot.

* * *

There she stands, shaky and ringing out her hair, a look more terrifying than this thunderstorm plastered across her lips. So much for the gratitude for helping her a minute ago. "You left them _in_ there? You idiot! You don't have a clue, do you?! They're in danger! Message Nikki right now!"

After slamming the door shut, she moves to join me – watching intrusively as I pull the Huniebee phone from the confines of my pocket. I'm surprised it still works. Any other phone and this much wet would've killed it.

"In danger from _what?_ The hell's in there to scratch up your neck like that?!"

I have one eye on the message screen and the other on Audrey. She traces her fingers across the deep markings in her skin, wincing terribly under the sensation. A look of horror revisits her, the same nerve-wracking insanity that held her tight when we were in the wine cellar.

"You _didn't see it?_ No 'course you didn't…. Makes sense…."

She's shaking – from the cold and from the fear. I've never seen her like this before. A girl so proud and self-confident to the point of cocky reduced to a trembling mess. She's _the_ Audrey Belrose – one of the prettiest girls in town, and now look at her. A muddy, scruffy, waterlogged wreckage.

It looks like she's going to say something, but a moment later she stops – instead scrambling with the hands of an addict toward the pocket of her tattered dress. She fishes out a packet of cigarettes, but they look very soggy.

"Great... The last thing I need." Audrey tosses them away, holding her head in her hands. A tiny scream escapes her, muffled largely by the rainfall. When she comes back, her eyes, tearful and desperate, focus in on me entirely.

"When the lights went out," the party girl begins in a tiny, cracked voice. "Something came at me…. It was hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling… fangs… oozing with saliva and shit, bony hands... It looked starved, greyed skin… deep, nasty black eyes…."

My entire body stiffens, a creepy crawly feeling moving around under my skin. That tone of voice says it all – completely honest.

Brand new tears, streams and streams of them pour down Audrey's cheeks as she reaches out and grabs me tight, squeezing so hard that I get the impression she believes I'll vanish in an instant. Muffled against my chest, she whispers.

"I tried to get free… smashed a wine bottle over its head but the fucking thing didn't even flinch! Just kept dragging me on my back… next thing I knew I was in the cellar…. Its tongue was like a razor blade, scraping against my skin… it tore my dress and… and-"

Audrey's quaking – small and vulnerable as she looks up again. "The power came back on at the last second… It screamed… the fucking sound it made…. If it wasn't for that… _I'd be dead_ …. That freak… whatever it was… looked sorta like a woman… had tits."

By now, I've dropped the phone on the creaky old bed. All I can focus on is giving comfort where I can. So, there's something in there alright. Not just a legend or rumour. A creature – real and existing. Dammit, after seeing a fairy I'm willing to believe anything, and the terror across Audrey's face? There's no way she's making it up.

"It scratched up your neck too?"

"Uh-huh." Audrey lets me go, scooting back and looking into her lap in deep thought. "Whatever it is… you have to warn the others. Stop worrying about me and get back to texting Nikki. NOW!"

Her words spark me into action. Scooping up the Huniebee, I open up the message box and get to work – my fingers blaze across the screen. There's no time to lose.

' _Good news. I found Audrey. We're safe… taking shelter from the rain in one of the outhouses. Nikki, this is gonna sound a little crazy, but all those rumours you talked about? Well, let's just say there might be something to them after all. Audrey was attacked, scratched up… badly. Soon as you get this message… leave. The trapdoor's still open. Grab Kyanna and Tiffany. We're waiting for you. STAY FROSTY!'_

Once the message goes through, I let out a gentle sigh – trying my best to keep calm. "It's done."

Audrey doesn't say a word. She's focused on the raindrops, watching the patterns they make as they slide down the windowpane. Poor girl's still shaking.

This whole thing sounds nuts – yet I've got no reason to disagree. I've felt eyes on me ever since I got here, and even the most skilled practical joker wouldn't take things this far. Kind of ironic too. The sight of the calendar on my Huniebee leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

 _October 28_ _th_ _._

It's Halloween in three days.

I scoff at that – shaking my head, listening to the rain pour outside our rundown little dwelling. Audrey's still a thousand miles away, lost in her own little world.

"What have we gotten ourselves into here?"

My sharp, ironic question's more than enough to snap the redhead from her thoughts. Frowning, she gives me a shrug of the shoulders, shivering from the cold.

"Trouble… real fuckin' trouble."

Yeah, no kidding, Audrey. No kidding.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you think. I wanted to make things less predictable up to this point!**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next part!**


	5. Depths of Madness

**How about another chapter? I'm happy to keep writing this one because it's a slightly more original idea outside of the usual stories in the series. Less romance, more tension. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this one as much as I am writing it for you. Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Depths of Madness**

 _ **Nikki**_

This place is a lot bigger than I thought. It looks smaller on the outside – it's deceiving like that. I don't know how long we've been looking for now. Feels like hours. The first floor seems in way worse condition than the ground floor. You can see the obvious wear and tear. Chunks of missing plasterboard and peeled wallpaper. Doors smashed in or left ajar. Has anybody come in here since that awful night twenty years ago? I'm beginning to wonder if we're the very first people.

The floorboards squeal under my feet. Tiffany, Kyanna and I are halfway down a long corridor with several branching paths. Left and right turns here and there lead off into adjoining rooms, but the ones that aren't broken up enough to force open are all locked up tight.

I wonder if the key we found is going to be much use. Taking a short breath, I stop in front of one of the well-painted wooden doors. A stiff pull of its dirty, dust-covered handle only brings me a low, dull click.

"Locked. Of course it is. I shouldn't be surprised by now."

My voice carries far and wide, echoing off the wall and travelling along what feels like all four corners of the house. It's enough to make Tiffany shudder. She stops still – a nervous shiver crawls up her back. She signals Kyanna to stop with a tap on the shoulder.

The single mom's still fuming with anger. Her heavy footsteps are proof enough of that. Just what's the history here? I know Tiffany babysits for her… but what's the deal between Kyanna and Mike? How do they know each other?

No – that's not important right now. Stop thinking about the blond moron. I'm sure he's fine. In this hopeless way, he always manages to pull through anything and everything.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany speaks quietly, adjusting the soggy edges of her school skirt with tense fingers. I could tell from the moment we came up here that she felt uncomfortable. All the more reason for us to find Audrey.

"I don't know if you realized it… but there seems to be a trick when it comes to these doors." A small observation I made during our travels along the first floor hallway. "There's an insignia etched into every door handle… and a fancy lock underneath one – like a relief."

I should take out the key and give Tiffany a closer look. She was kind enough to hand it back to me earlier. I'd best be sure my fellow detectives are in the loop.

"Oh," Kyanna moves to join us – an arm hugged around her middle for warmth. It gets colder in here with every passing second. "Neat. Lemme take a look again. I had no idea it was so complicated when I found it earlier."

I hold the key on show for the two of them, dangling it between my thumb and forefinger. "See the design of the face? Looks like a woman praying. A maiden. There's a second insignia on some of these doors if you look closely enough. It's like a king wearing a crown."

Tiffany's smiling – she looks impressed. There's nothing to it really. Just some simple deduction work. "Wow," my friend gives me a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad one of us is paying attention."

That's when her face falls into an uncomfortable frown. "I just wanna get out of here though. This place gives me the creeps."

The three of us are nodding in unison at that one. It's creepy in here, true, but at the same time I can't help but feel fascinated. The intricate design of the house itself, the architecture, the almost puzzle-like design to these keys and the door lock system. There's so much more to the Gallows Hill house than just the freaky rumours on the forums and blogs I read.

"Well," Kyanna jumps in – rubbing her hands together and breathing into them for warmth. She's taken to jogging on the spot to stave off the night air. Honestly? I'm surprised she gets cold with sweater cows the size of those to act as added insulation for her chest.

"I think it's safe to say Audrey's not up here, right? We've searched this floor top to bottom and there's nothin' here. All the doors are shut up tight… plus the stairs leading to the second floor are blocked."

You have a good point Kyanna – but there's something in the back of my mind sparking up. We're missing something here. I can just feel it. Not just that, but the door we're standing in front of corresponds with the key I'm holding. No way Audrey's behind a locked door, true. Still, we should at least take a look inside.

Taking a firm grip of the key again, I look to the two girls at my sides. My curious smirk only makes them question me even more. "Soon as I've looked in here… we can go. We'll head back the way we came in. Mike should be down in the wine cellar by now."

"Hmph." Kyanna crosses her arms – looking royally pissed off again. "Leave the idiot where he is. If he wants to be mister big shot then I say we let him." She rolls her eyes. " _Dios mio_ …. He's so damn stubborn!"

Now that's something I'm sure we can all agree on. Tiffany sweeps through with a curious glance, but I leave the two of them to it, their conversation becoming muffled as my concentration takes hold. There we go. Key's in the lock. Now I just need to apply a little force and-

 ***Click Click***

Success! One open door. Pulling the key from the lock, I turn back – my ears returning to their conversation at what sounds like is the best part.

"I'm curious, Kyanna." Tiffany leans in – lit up with curiosity, a teasing giggle set in place. "What's the situation between you two, hmmm? You never mentioned him before when I babysat for you…. Suspicious… mighty suspicious."

"Quit it girl. C'mon!" Kyanna huffs – on the defensive – a wave of red filling her cheeks. "What're you gettin' at here? Tiff… really? You think a dickbag like Winters is my type. You're loco…."

"Hey… guys…." My words fall on deaf ears. Tiffany is still too busy teasing and tormenting Kyanna. I suppose I should take it up a notch. Huh?

"GUYS!" Okay – a little too loud. It does the trick though. As my voice, a bit strained from shouting, echoes around us - louder than even the rainfall.

The way they're both staring at me with surprise makes me nervous. "I opened it…. Let's go take a look. You never know what we might find."

"Fine." Kyanna is the first one to move – brushing past me in what looks like a hasty attempt to escape from Tiffany and her teasing. Of course, the blonde girl is hot on her heels.

That leaves me on my own for a moment.

The hairs on my neck stand on end, a frozen embrace taking me by surprise. This doesn't feel right. There's natural coldness and then there's… well… _this._ There's an oppressiveness to it, sickness, even. Am I imagining things? It's almost like-

' _Turn back now…. Run, Nikki-Ann. Run….'_

Hands squeeze around my sides, pulling right around me. I suck in air. It's impossible to react! I want to make a sound, something, anything to voice my worry, my terrible shock, but I can't. My eyes dart from left to right but the same empty corridor surrounds me.

I can feel fingers crawling across my body, gripping tight. They're cutting into me… but I can't see anything. There's nothing here. Everything's flipped over. My head's twisting. Crap… If this keeps up I'm gonna be si-

"Nikki! Hey! Earth to Nikki? What's up? You look like you're about to fall over. C'mere, silly!"

Heat cuts through my isolation. The feeling slips away just as quickly as it came, and by the time I can focus again – I'm not alone. Blue eyes stare into mine – a smiling, supportive face taking the role of my guardian. Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was losing it there. It's my mind playing tricks on me, right? It has to be.

A cheerleader – my friend. She's always there when I need her. She didn't have to come in here with me, but she did anyway.

"I'm fine. Thanks Tiffany. Guess I spaced out for a second."

"Come on." It only takes a second, but my legs are moving again. I'm leaving the hall behind, pulled headlong into the dark. Obviously, the lights don't work in every room of the house. I can't say I'm surprised. "We're gonna need your pen light to take a better look."

* * *

A click of the button from my light pushes the shadows away. It's hard to get air into my lungs in here. The mould smells so strong. I almost want to vomit. Boarded windows, cracked glass across the floor, ragged clothes strewn about, boarded windows.

"This place is a mess." Kyanna took the words right out of my mouth before I could-

"OH MY GOD!" A shrill, feminine scream - one stuffed with pure anguish, filled with terror. Before I can speak a word, I'm backing up toward the door, my light shined far off into the room, illuminating something… _mortifying._

Kyanna stands well back. Tiffany's latched onto my arm, her face buried against my shoulder, trying with all her strength to choke back a sob after losing her cool. "It's… it's… NO WAY…."

Bleached white crawls around the wisps of light from my torch – taking the form and shape of something unmistakable. Ragged, dusty clothes, a faded gentleman's suit encrusted in dried crimson red, the abdomen torn, long digits wrapped around the cobwebbed grip of a small gray firearm.

"Oh fuck… that can't be real can it?" Kyanna breathes deep, puffing out her chest, voice shaky and cracked. Her steps are slow, stiffened by fear. Her breathing sounds like it's soaking into the rotting drywood.

Tiffany whimpers – her fragile, frightened sounds are enough to break me from my wide-eyed stare. "Does it look like a prop to you, Kyanna? Of course it's real!"

The single mother pauses at her words, only stopping for a second to request the light from my hand with a stern nod. We understand one another in an instant. It's the adrenaline. I feel it overflowing inside me!

"A skeleton…. Ohhhh no…. _Esto no es Bueno._ You girls see what it's holding, right?"

Kyanna's reaching closer. You're not actually going to touch it, are you? I wouldn't do that if I- Too late. No. Don't! I wouldn't disturb anything in here.

Well, that settles it. Miss Delrio has more backbone than I do, and certainly more than Tiffany The skeletal hand almost falls away as she pries the fingers open, brushing away the cobwebs. Giving a relieved sigh, she flips back her long black hair, clutching the weapon between her fingers.

"Safety's off." Now, that's something I wouldn't have known if I wasn't told. Guns aren't my strong point. I don't like them – not one bit. The way Kyanna flips the compact pistol over, flicks a switch on the side, and yanks out the bullets through the magazine at the bottom kinda frightens me.

Has she done this before?

"Four bullets left. Looks like the clip holds seven."

Still holding the shuddering Tiffany close, I take a careful step closer, pushing the glasses up the ridge of my nose with my spare hand. Color me intrigued. "How do you know your way around that thing?"

Kyanna's expression changes in a flash – going from nervous but in command to bitter and painful in a moment flat. She sighs deeply. "Short story…. My ex. He wasn't the best guy…. I'd rather not say much more. You with me?"

Yep. I hear you. The frown you have there speaks volumes. It isn't my place to ask and you clearly don't want to tell me. I give a quick nod. Signalling my understanding. "Yeah… that's fine…"

"Can we just leave?" Our eyes shift across the room, giving full attention to the tearful, pigtailed girl clinging to my arm. There's no other way to describe her expression other than outright horror. "I don't like this…. The house is waterlogged…. The rain keeps coming down…. We can't find Audrey…. Let's just turn around and walk away. There's a dead guy in here!"

Kyanna looks to me for guidance as she slides the gun into the waistband of her denim shorts. Poor girl really isn't dressed for the weather. She looks coldest of all of us. Not to mention there's dropplets of rain pattering down from a massive, gory hole in the ceiling above her.

"Whadda we do?" She's looking to me for leadership. Of course she is. "Any word from Mike? Has he found Belrose yet? True, I can't stand the nasty 'lil chica… but we can't leave her here by herself… 's not safe."

As I reach into my pocket, Tiffany releases her vice-like grip upon my arm, drying her eyes. The way she wanders over to Kyanna worries me. She's lost in a daze… not all there.

Free to move at last, I fish the Huniebee out of my pocket, scrolling across the profile screen to select Mike's smooth smiling icon. A few taps of the finger and the message box is open. Now I just need to go down the list and check.

My heart sinks a little. "No. There's nothing. He hasn't sent a word to me."

Not only that, but I can't get see him inside the house on the Huniebee's 'finder' function, either. The uneasy twitch in the pit of my stomach is back again. Either that means he's not here at all, or his Huniebee's switched off. The latter option of those two is near enough impossible. These phones have a life of their own.

It doesn't look like Tiffany can cope with much more. She has a good point as well. We found a skeleton – a dead person. Somebody _died_ in here, and given the angle of their body and the painful expression, their mouth agape, spiders scuttling within the eye sockets. Yeah, whatever killed them – it wasn't kind.

"You're right Tiffany." I look to her, trying my best to give a smile that'll provide some comfort. "I've seen enough to know that plenty of bad shit happened in here. Let's go. We'll head back to the wine cellar… meet up with Mike."

I don't dare tell her I can't find him with my phone. The best we can do at this point is head back and hope we bump into him on the way out. The rest of the upstairs is either impossible to access or locked up tight. That makes me confident Audrey has to be back the way we came, too.

That, and… I want to be out of this room. Every second I spend in here, with Kyanna running the pen light across the musty furniture fills me with dread. I have so many questions – most of them too frightful to answer.

My biggest wonder?

"What tore such a massive hole in the ceiling?"

Kyanna backs away from it, panning up the light to get a better look – all while Tiffany stands there, shivering from the cold. Her eyes look glazed over.

The well-endowed, violent-eyed girl gives a shrug of the shoulders. "No clue."

The way she adjusts her soggy vest with so little care makes me feel a tad shy, but she's quick to shrug me off with a questioning glance. "What? They're only boobs, girl. We've all got 'em."

"I know that… but you could be a tad more subtle." The search for the door handle goes fine. Giving it a turn, I yank the heavy wooden fixture open with a sharp exhale of breath. Darkness greets me again – not good. The light's cut in and out like crazy up here.

Wedging my foot into the doorway, I use my weight to prop the door open. Kyanna sticks at my side. That leaves the third member of our group. She's barely spoken a word since we came in here.

 ***BOOM!***

A crack of thunder sends my vision white. My first instinct is to squeeze the door handle even harder as my heartbeat thuds in my chest, rings in my ears. First the lights and now this. I can just barely her what sounds like a painful yelp from Tiffany, but it's muffled.

Without the thunder, I can hear things so much more clearly. The patter of rainfall against the shutters, the whispering of the wind against the wood of the house, but that's not all.

"Shhh," Kyanna silences me before I'm able to vocalize. "You hear it, right?"

I do. _Breathing._ Inhaling, stiff, scratchy and laborious. Exhaling, low, hungry and unnatural. Hissing, throaty and inhuman, a tight, desperate death rattle. In and out. In and out. In and out. Over, and over, and over.

"N-Nikki-Ann…. H-h-h…."

Tiffany chokes out a frightened squeak- the sound of a girl so desperately in need of a mother's comfort.

"Tiffany? Are you okay?" Kyanna flips the light back from the hallway and into the dilapidated room.

My body turns to stone. I can't move – can't think – can't focus. My eyes widen.

Long, bony limbs dangle from the hole in the ceiling, both of them swaying loosely like trees in the wind. Greyed skin stretched taught, dirtied red palms, and long jagged fingernails sharpened like blades. The breathing gets louder. Inhaling and exhaling. Faster, wilder, hungrier, as the pair of hands squeeze tight around Tiffany's shoulders.

"N-N-n-n-n- Nikki…." I've never seen my Blonde's friend's eyes go wider. The color's washed from her face. She's whiter than a sheet, held to the spot, a million soundless, hollow screams spilling from her mouth at once. "Help…."

" _AIEEEEEEEEAAHHHH!"_

My head threatens to burst – my eyesight distorting. My legs aren't working. I'm falling backward, skidding against the carpet. That inhuman shriek. It's scratching at my skull, scraping against my thoughts. There's a buzzing in my ears like they'll bleed. It all happens so fast!

By the time, I can see again, I'm warm, damp – my senses flooded with nothing but pure chaos. I can taste metal in my mouth. There's a horrible gurgling – choking, a frenzied retching sound.

Through my red stained glasses, I can see Kyanna. She has the gun held tightly in her hand. She's screaming at me but I hear no sound. I've tuned her out, because I can't pull myself away from the horror of what's happening to the side of her.

Tiffany's slender legs dangle and kick wildly from the ceiling, streams of crimson flooding down them as they flail with desperation. Her choking rips through my thoughts, louder and louder. Please stop… Please stop!

 ***CRACK... CRACK... CRACK!***

Bones breaking, crunching like brittle twigs underfoot. Tiffany isn't screaming - not now. Faint, fragile whimpers sound from the space above our heads. They're slow, painful, tragic. "N..Nikki..."

" _AIEEEEEEEEAAHHHHH!"_

 _Silence._ Her legs aren't moving anymore. I hear one thing only. The patter of liquid against the carpet below. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ All while my friend's lower body just dangles, soaking and brutalized.

The hallway chandelier flickers to life – flooding the main hallway in brightness. It doesn't change a thing.

Kyanna's sat up against the balcony railings, the gun clutched tight, staring at it.

 ***THUMP!***

Tiffany's backpack falls from the hole in the ceiling, tattered and soiled. I barely register it; barely register anything, until her limp, swaying legs are dragged from my sight.

I look between Kyanna's horrified expression and the backpack. Over and over. Back and forth. Left to right, until a painful heave pushes from my stomach. Acid burns my throat, and before I know it, I'm staring headlong at the contents of my earlier dinner.

Gasping for breath, I slump again the wall, jamming my eyes shut.

Tiffany…. You were right in front of me…. I should've done something. I could've reached out… helped you… saved you. No, dammit. No.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **So, that happened. I'm not sure what else to say, really. Did you find the read to be an interesting one? Do you want to read more and find out just what that 'thing' is? Feel free to leave some feedback if you'd like to share your thoughts.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter. Halloween is here in nine days!**


	6. Turning Back

**I knew I wanted to write something Huniepop today, but I wasn't quite sure what, at first. Then I thought to myself, 'Why not write some Gallows Hill?' So that's exactly what I did. I'm happy to see this one has gained a small following, despire its horror tone. Well, please enjoy, and I hope you enjoy the read.  
**

* * *

 **Turning Back**

 **Mike**

Nikki collapses, knees covered in thick mud as the rain hammers down all around us. That expression. Wide eyes, hollow of feeling, as though something inside her is broken like glass. Her Sci-Fi shirt is washed a deep shade of red. That smell... holy shit. That can't be what I think it is, can it? Please tell me it's not.

I'd remember it anywhere. One time in high school Nora got into a fight. Poor girl had a knife pulled on her. Got slashed across the shoulder, deep. Cops came. Locked up our classmate who started it. But I'll never forget that day, holding Miss Delrio up, that cocky, shit-eating grin of hers as she shrugged it off, every bit the baddass. Just like the smell of her blood on my hand won't ever leave me.

Nikki reeks of it. I want to ask her what's happened, but the words are catching in my throat.

"NIKKI!" Audrey screeches at the top of her lungs, shrill and dizzying. She zips across from the corner of my vision like a blur, tossing her arms around the tiny, silent gamer girl. She hugs her close. The tears come back, this time even stronger than before. "You're alright! Thank fuck! Now let's get Tiff and get out of-"

The very mention of Tiffany's name makes Nikki shiver. She begins a pattern of deep breathing, violently escaping Nikki's hold. The next thing I know she's doubled over, spewing bile into the muck beneath my feet.

"What the fuck?! Nikki! What's wrong, girl?"

Audrey holds her even tighter. The relief I'm feeling toward seeing Nikki hoist herself out of the trapdoor to join us is all but gone now. Realization kicks in. It's sharp, painful even.

 _Where are Tiffany and Kyanna?_

They were searching the upstairs as I rushed off to look for Audrey. The three of them were together, safe. I don't like this at all. There's this feeling I can't shake. A sinking, miserable feeling in my gut. I hope with everything I've got that the blood plastered across her clothes is nothing to do with-

"Tiffany," Nikki whispers, her voice broken and monotone. She's not the most enthusiastic girl outside of gaming, but even to her standards she sounds flat. She wobbles to her feet, lending a shoulder for her to lean on. Another shudder crawling across her body, she locks eyes with me, all too serious.

"Tiffany's gone... The blogs were right. There's something in this-"

"WHAT?!" Audrey cuts her off with a sharp shout, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. Loose and limp like a ragdoll, Nikki doesn't offer much in the way of resistance. If she could see herself right now, drenched in the middle of a literal lightning storm, I'm sure she wouldn't be acting like this. What have you seen tonight-

"She's dead, Audrey! She was right in front of me and- I- I couldn't do anything..."

Nikki's voice silences the both of us. I feel ill in a way I can't even begin to put into words. On the way inside this house I felt a presence, icy and oppressive, like something was watching my every move. It's back again, and mixed with this horrible news, I'm rendered utterly unable to speak.

Pictures of Tiffany flash through my thoughts. I can see her, happy and smiling like it was yesterday. We went on a date a few months back to the beach. She held my hand all the way down the promenade. I bought her cotton candy and we talked about any old shit. Life, and how her studies had been going. She even toyed with the idea of staying over at my place after her cheer rally.

I can't wrap my head around the idea of never seeing her aga-

"I told you!" I'm struck to the ground, Audrey clubbing me square in the mouth. It's enough to pull me back to the situation playing around us. Tiffany's gone... but what about Kyanna? I'm reignited with urgency. Where's Kyanna?! She wasn't with Nikki. "See? I fucking told you!"

"Well I didn't think you were making it up! God sakes! Did you have to hit me?!"

Rubbing the sting from my cheek, I grab for Nikki, staring into her. She shrinks away, her dampened blue locks protecting her from the full heat of my gaze. "Did Kyanna follow when you got out? She's coming, isn't she? Well?"

"I tried," Unable to break free from my grasp, or perhaps too weak to try, Nikki takes hold of my arm. "I tried to get her to come along. She looked through me, stayed at the top of the stairs. I shook her, told her we had to leave... but she.. she-"

"What?" I don't think I'll like what Nikki's trying to tell me... but I need to know. "What happened?"

"We-" Nikki stalls, breaking away from me, looking back toward the house, its lights flickering on and off through the holes in the boarded up windows. She takes a couple of unaided steps and jabs her finger toward the cellar trapdoor.

"When you went back to the kitchen the three of us opened one of the rooms upstairs. There's a dead guy in there. Long dead. A skeleton. He had a gun in his hand. After we saw it... this ' _thing'_ grabbed Tiffany. We both panicked. Kyanna reached for the gun and she wouldn't let it go. She just kept... staring. Blood went everywhe-"

"She's still in there." That settles it, then. I can't leave Kyanna with whatever's roaming around inside that leaky old death trap. I squeeze my hands into tight fists. I'd rather not go back, especially with the lights having a life of their own, but I don't have a choice. There's... too much on the line to-

"Oh no." Audrey snaps up my hand and pulls me back. She's set to kill, with the worse glower I've ever seen. "Don't even think about it, pretty boy! I know what's going through your head. _You are not going back in there!_ Let's just leave the bitch and-"

"No!" I shove Audrey away, resolved no matter what do what needs to be done. Typical. Even when someone else's life is on the line Audrey's thinking about herself. Doesn't she see the bigger picture here?! "I'm not going without Kyann-"

"Oh of course! Of. Fucking. Course. You'd go back for that fat-ass beaner skank! You wouldn't give a-"

I'm done. I'm done beyond done. Does Audrey hear herself spouting this nasty, racist trash? What will it take for her to shut her mouth?! One of our friends is dead and taking care of herself's the first thing that comes to mind. _I see red, burning in the corners of my sight._ Pushed by anger, driven by fear, I swing around, shoving her full force.

 _SPLAT!_

Audrey falls, landing face first in the mud. She snarls like a pack animal, scraping her nails through the dirt and clambering back to her feet with a squelchy chorus. My temper cools... and I'm left feeling terrible. I look away, instead bringing my attention to the member of our group, who despite everything, is still holding together.

"Nikki." She stands to attention at the sound of my voice, surprised more than anything at my sudden loss of patience. I take my Huniebee out of my pocket and place it in her hands. The clock on the screen reads _3.57am._ A few hours until sunrise.

"W-what is it?"

"Take Audrey and get out of here," I instruct her as calmly as I can bring myself to be, given the situation. "Get as far away from here as you can. Wait for me on the edge of town. If I'm not back with Kyanna by sunrise, call my friend Mark, and then head to my apartment. My roommate, Kyu... she'll need to know what's happened."

"Are you sure about this?"

I look from Nikki and back to Audrey, hardening my determination with a deep, searing stare.

"I'm... terrified," I admit, doing my best to swallow everything I feel. Audrey throws her venom in a scoff, but I don't back away from thid standoff of sorts. "But... there's a more to think about here..."

I could never leave Kyanna agaub... for more reasons than one. It goes beyond loving her, loving her in a way even deeper than I've ever felt before. She's... a mother.

"Phillip. If one of us doesn't go back in there... if we leave her-"

This line of thought cuts deeper than I'm happy to admit... far too deep.

"If anything happens to Kyanna... a little boy's going to grow up without his mother. _I can't..._ I can't let that happen."

"Alright." Nikki sweeps in, stealing a short hug. "Be careful. Whatever's in there... I don't even want to think about what it'll do if it corners you."

I don't want to think about it, either.

Audrey huffs, yanking Nikki away from me, her boots slopping through the mud. "Let's go! If Winters wants to be an idiot... I say we fuckin' let him!"

Be that way if it makes you feel better, Audrey. I'm drawn to the sight of the mansion again, the cursed hellhole of Gallows Hill. A sick feeling rises from my stomach. I try to swallow it down, honing my thoughts on nothing but the choice I've made. _The right choice._ For the first time in a long time I'm free of doubts. Free of conflicts.

"Stay safe, ladies."

Back to the trapdoor I go. I kneel down, getting ready to climb down. The wind howls in my ears, making my head spin.

"Mike!" Audrey calls out, her voice strained, halfway to a yell. I look back, adjusting my footing as to not fall.

"What is it?"

By now she and Nikki are halfway back toward the gate.

"Remember what I said? Stick to the lights! Bitch hates the lights, and... _bring her back_ , kay?"

Noted. You're not bad beneath the surface, are you? The Mega Bitch title you've earned doesn't stick with people that know you."

"Thank you, Audrey," I speak near silently, putting my legs over the side of the trapdoor and easing myself down. My shoes, soaked and filthy, squeak against the stone floor beneath my feet. The air pulls tight in my lungs, fear gripping tight as the sight of the dusty wine cellar waits before me.

"I'm coming to help, Kyanna. Just you wait, sweetheart."

I see her in my thoughts. Her violet eyes. Her long dark hair, and more than anything?

Her loving, tomboy smile.

"I won't leave you... No matter how much I screwed you around, you never gave up on me. About time I man up and do the same."

A thunderous boom sounds all around, the weak lights struggling in a surge. With a bang, the trapdoor behind slammed shut, I feel a twinge in his stomach. There's no getting it open from this side without the help of a second person. With that in mind, I take my first steps back into the abyss.

 _No going back now._

"Alright Mike." I crack my knuckles. "You can do this."

 **To be continued...  
**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter finished! Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? I'd like very much to hear what you think. So, please feel free to leave some feedback. I didn't think this story would do as well as it has so far.**

As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
